Love Lasts Forever
by Super Jet
Summary: Another fan fic that starts at the ruins, but don't worry. While some chapters are kind of predicatable it throws you some curves later on. Chapter 13 part 2 has been updated and revised.
1. chapter 1

don't own the rights to ever after...don't want to.

a/n: i am dedicating this story to my dear friends the orignal 4 (I love you guys!), the super sisters (lou, ceeel, mar...I love you!) and Tiffy! (I hope you find this in mexico!!! I love you 2!!!!) and chelsea and emily!!! (dolly crab!!!)

Ok, enjoy the story!

Danielle felt sick from guilt as she listened to Henry pronounce his love for her. _How can I tell him? I'll break his heart! Will I be able to live without him? What am I saying?! I have to?! We could never-. _She was snapped back to reality when she felt Henry take her hand. "No then, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" _I CAN'T DO IT!_ she thought. "Simply that last night was the happiest night of my life." Danielle's heart sank. _I have to get out of here. _As she turned to leave she felt her heart break.

Her arm tightened and she turned to see henry's loving eye's gazing down at her. He pulled her closer and gently pressed his lips against hers. At that moment all coherent thought left her and the only sentence her mind could put together was _God I love him._

Henry slowly ran his hands down Danielle's arms and around to her back. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, but Danielle hissed in pain and broke away. She looked into Henry's eyes. this time full of concern, and frantically tried to regain her composer. _I have to!_ "Henry...I...I'm...I'm not who you-" Danielle fainted and collapsed from the combination of pain and exhaustion. "Nicole!" Henry cried out as he lunged to catch her, but he was to late. She fell into a bed of flowers.

Henry was quickly at her side. _She looks so pitiful _he thought. Danielle lay limp as Henry lifted her upper body to rest against his lap. Her silky hair outlined her face. Her face was a pale and pure as snow.

Suddenly Henry felt something warm and thick on his hand. He gently lifted Danielle and slid it out from underneath her back. He was horrified at the sight of his blood-covered hand. He gently rolled Danielle onto her side and moved her hair aside and began to shake with anger when he saw the beginnings of lash marks. His hands were trembling as he untied the back of Danielle's dress. _Nicole, if I offend you please forgive me._

Henry's anger grew more and more as he progressed further down her back. He peeled away the bloody fabric to revel deep, bloody lash marks extending from the base of her neck to her lower back. A million emotions came crashing down on him-anger, helplessness, pain, pity, love...and countless more. It took every fiber of his being to keep himself from taking her in his arms and squeezing all the pain from her to him.

_I have to clean it he_ thought. Henry ran to the near by spring, tore of the end of his cloak and soaked it with water. He ran back to Danielle and began to gently wash the blood away with his drenched cloth.

the cold water brought Danielle fluttering back to consciousness. Henry watched her as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She turned and met his eyes and smiled up at him. "Oh, my love," he said as he leaned down to give her gentle, lingering kiss. When he withdrew Danielle looked down at her hands, fighting back tears.

Henry was the first to break the silence. "Nicole. what has happened to you back?" For the first time Danielle noticed that the back of her dress was open and that Henry was holding a wet cloth to her wounds. She looked up at him both embarrassed and grief stricken.

"Your highness, I'm not a Countess and my name is not Nicole de Lencrate. Nicole was my mother. My name is Danielle de Barbarac and I am but a servant." She proceeded to tell him the whole story starting when her father died, about the shame of becoming a servant in her own home, about how horribly the Baroness had treated her over the years, about how she had dressed above her station the day they had met, and ending with why she had been lashed. "I never ment to deceive you Your Highness. I never thought I would see you again. And I certanily never thought that I would fall in love with you." she sobbed into her hands.

Henry took her by the shoulders and brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around her body. "I would love you no matter who or what you were. I understand why you lied to me and I respect you for it." He pulled her in closer. "Danielle, will you marry me?" He waited patiently for an answer. She looked at him both shocked and overjoyed. "YES! Oh yes!" she exclaimed and leaned into Henry and they exchanged a long passionate kiss.

"Come, we shall go home and prepare you for the announcement tomorrow at the masque." Henry said when they finally broke apart.

"The palace? I can't go there!"

"Nonsense. You are to be my wife and you every right to come home with me." And with that Henry got to his feet and helped Danielle to hers, tied her dress back, and together they started back to the palace.


	2. chapter 2

Ok, I forgot to put this in the other chapter. sorry. I do not own (nor do I want to) the rights to Ever After.

Henry and Danielle walked hand in hand back to the castle. When the palace gates came into view Henry felt Danielle hand tense up. He stopped and turned to face her. She was smiling but her eyes shone with panic and fright. "Come here," he said holding out his arms to embrace her. She willingly stepped into them. He wrapped them around her body, conscientious of her wounds and held her close to him. In turn she allowed her arms to fall around his waist. She breathed in the sent of his shirt. _This is perfect. Why can't we just stay like this forever?_

Henry took her by the shoulders and pushed her back until he could look into her eyes. "I love you Danielle de Barbarac. I won't allow anyone to hurt you. I promise." Her face noticeably relaxed, but neither released each other.

"Shall we go in?" Henry suggested. Danielle nodded slowly and let her hands drop to her sides and Henry, instead of taking up her hand again, wrapped his arm around her waist. _Be strong for her _he thought.

The couple certainly turned heads as they walked through the sea of courtiers. Who was this lovely woman who had so obviously stolen the Prince's heart?

Henry and Danielle entered the royal gardens and found the Queen having a quiet tea. "Mother, this is the Countess de Lencrate." Henry said proudly as Danielle curtsied.

"It can't be. The Baroness Rodmilla told me you were on your way to Belgium to be married." the Queen said a bit confused.

Henry gave her an equally confused look, but Danielle just sighed and said, "Your Majesty, you have been miss-informed. She probably told you that so Henry would choose Margarite to be his bride."

"Mother, there are things that need to be clarified," he said letting go of Danielle's waist and sitting down after her. "Nicole de Lencrate died 18 years ago. This is her daughter, Danielle de Barbarac..." Henry launched into the story and with each word the Queen grew angrier at the Baroness and more sympathetic towards Danielle.

When Henry told her about the lashings, the Queen gasp in horror. "Oh. My child! How could someone do that? We must have my doctor take a look at you!"

"Mother," Henry said calmly as he moved closer to Danielle and slid his hand around her waist to her opposite hip, _Oh thank you! Now I don't feel so venerable!_ "I love Danielle with all my heart. We wish to be married." _Please say yes, **PLEASE** say yes!_

The Queen looked from her son's pleading eyes to the girl's nervous, loving ones staring back at her. _They love each other so much. She must have something very special about her to have captured Henry's heart so. _"How wonderful!" She exclaimed as she leaned over and gave Danielle a loving, motherly hug. "You two are perfect for each other."

Henry was beaming and Danielle felt tears prick her eyes. She finally foundwords,"Oh thank you, Your Majesty!" she breathed. The Queen held Danielle out at arm's length, "Darling, call me mother. After all, we are to be family." Danielle felt Henry's hand at the base of her back. She turned to face him and let the tears roll down her face as he kissed her. _This is the happiest moment of my life._

Henry's hand brushed against one of the lash marks and Danielle winced in pain. He broke away and said, "Come, I'll show you to your chamber and then call the doctor to look at your back." She obediently got up and followed Henry through the many hallways in the castle. After what seemed like an eternity Henry stopped at a plain oak door and opened it to revel the most beautiful sitting room Daniellehad ever seen. He watched her with loving eyes as she stepped in, marveled by what she saw. The floor was a polished oak; to the right was a huge, unlit fire place. Cattycorner to the right of that was scarlet red love seat and across from that was a reading chair of the same color a matching rug lay in between them. At the end of the love seat was a little end table and on the opposite wall was a small bookshelf. "Oh Henry, it's beautiful!" she gasped.

He took her by the hand and led her to the door next to the fire place. When he opened it, Danielle's new bed chamber came into full view. If the sitting room had been beautiful then this was absolutely gorgeous! The entire floor was covered in plushy scarlet carpet. The dominate piece of furniture in the room was a queen sized bed with a scarlet comforter that matched the loved seat in the adjacent room. On the far left wall was a bay window with a sitting bench that looked out into the stable yard. Sitting next to the door was an oak borough and on the right wall was a dress wardrobe.

Danielle walked back into the other room and over to Henry who was building a fire if the fire place. Silently she wrapped her arms around him in a strong loving embrace and buried her face into his jacket. Henry turned in her arms to face her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. Then he placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up and gently placed his lips on hers. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss_. _Danielle felt Henry's tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly allowing it to enter. _This is heaven she_ thought as she played with his hair.

A sharp rap on the door made the abruptly pull apart. Henry answered it and let the doctor in. Danielle had to fight back giggles at the man's laughable appearance. He was a short, stocky fellow who looked to be between 60 and 70 years of age. He was bent over trying to catch his breath. But what amused Danielle even more was when he tried to bow to the Prince. Being nearly doubled over already, he tried to practically bend in half but was prevented when his rather round stomach made contact with his thighs. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I came as quickly as I could. Where is this young lady?" Henry motioned to Danielle who was now seated on the love seat.

"Ah, my dear, shall we have a look at you back?"

"Would you like me to stay?" Henry asked.

"Please do." Danielle motioned for him to sit down. He's already seen her back anyway so there was no point in trying to hide it.

"Now, We are going to have to undo you dress if you don't mind." Danielle turned around and let the doctor unlace her dress. Henry winced with her as the doctor peeled away the bloody fabric.

"My, my." he said and started to dig through his bag. He pulled out a small bag of ground herbs and gently began to apply them to the wounds. He then applied a large bandage to hold the herbs to the cuts and laced back her dress.

"Now, that should stop the pain and heal it. Try to keep that bandage on and don't itch at it." And with that he gave a swift bow to Henry and left the room.

"Well milady, where were we?" Henry said taking a step closer to her.

"About right here." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

_Ta Da!!!! R&R or I'll send the Dolly Crab after you (don't ask. If you don't already know you never will) It's my first fan fic so plase don't flame me!_


	3. chapter 3

I do not own the rights to Ever After. Only the characters I made up (if there is any in this chapter)

"A servant?! Is he mad?! HE WANTS TO MARRY A SERVANT?!?!?!" "Francis, sit down before you have a stroke." The King obediently plopped into his chair. "Need I remind you that she was forced to become a servant in her own home and that de Lencrate is actually a noble name so she is actually of noble blood?" the Queen lectured to her husband. "They **_love_** each other Francis. You said if he found a girl he loved within 5 days he could marry her. He is well within your restrictions so I don't see why you are so riled."

"Fine, fine, but only if we make her a countess before we announce it. And what, may I ask you, has she done to deserve that title?" the King said, deliberately trying to get out of this.

"Well, I shall have you know, that she saved your son's life yesterday. What do you make of that?"

Francis frowned, clearly beaten, "Fine, fine, call the court to order. I'll let Henry marry this..._Danielle_."

Danielle awoke with the sun shinning on her face through the bay window. _It feels so nice to be able to sleep in again_. She closed her eyes and stretched and when she opened them again she saw Henry's face smiling down at her.

"I see you've finally come back to life." he said leaning down for a kiss. "You are so peaceful when you are sleeping. But I am afraid I have some exciting news that may disturb that peacefulness."

"What is it?" Danielle said sitting up and leaning against his body.

"Well," he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and laying back down on the bed, pulling her down with him, "my father has approved of our marriage on one condition..."

"And what would that be?" she asked as she snuggled into him and started playing with one of the tassels on his chest.

Henry propped himself up on one elbow, "My parents are calling the court to order and you are to be named a countess." he said brushing the hair out of her face.

Danielle sat bolt upright, "A countess?! What on earth have I done to deserve that?" she exclaimed, her hair falling back across her forehead.

Henry sighed, "I just fixed this," he said brushing the hair back out of her face. "My father would just feel better if you became a nobleman before we announce our engagement tonight. Besides, you saved my life."

Danielle nodded slowly and then abruptly got off the bed. "Well, if I'm going to appear before the court I'd better be dressed."

"Ah, I have brought you a maid to help you with your dresses and hair. Unless, of course, you wish for me to help you." Henry said slyly as her watched her buzz around the room.

Danielle gave him a playful punch as she passed him, "Ha ha, very funny, but I think I'll chose the maid." Henry stuck out his lower lip. "Don't give me that puppy face, out." she said pointing at the door.

Henry obediently left and seconds later a confident looking maid came through the door.

"Milady," she said curtsying low. Danielle sighed _I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. _"Shall we pick out a dress for your appearance?" _She seems friendly enough._

Twenty minutes later Danielle emerged for her chamber in a deep blue velvet dress and her hair braided and twisted into a bow while the rest of her hair hung down to her mid-back.

Henry rose for the love seat where he had been waiting patiently and walked over to Danielle. "Why are you smiling milord?"

"You're amazing," he breathed.

"Really?" she said taking a step closer to him.

Henry leaned down and kissed her. "Come, my parents wish for us to dine with them." Danielle gave him a panicked look. "Don't worry; they only want to get to know you before they present you before the court. I'll be with you the whole time."

Somehow that thought was the most comforting one she'd heard in a long time. Henry looped her arm in his and the couple started for the royal dining hall.

"Father, this is Danielle." Henry beamed as he offered Danielle a seat.

"Well here is the mystery girl!" the King chuckled. The four ate breakfast and made polite conversation. IN the end Danielle had told the King everything about the last five days and also gave him a short list of people she would like to invite to the wedding. "Now Danielle, what is this little encounter with an apple that Henry has told us about?"

Danielle felt her face turn bright red. "I--I didn't recognize him! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"Oh dear, we find it quite amusing. He needs to be knocked off his high horse once in awhile." the Queen said sweetly.

Danielle gave a short laugh. "He does get a bit cocky doesn't he?"

"Mother, father, should we discus the masque?" Henry said trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, Danielle, when we announce the engagement you will be up on the throne platform with us. We'll announce the event and then both of you will share a dance." the King said assuringly.

Danielle nodded slowly. _They are so welcoming. They treat me as if I am already their daughter._

"Do we need to find you a dress for tonight?" The Queen asked tenderly.

"I have plenty of dresses to choose from in my rooms. I believe I found one this morning that would do nicely."

"And what of the wedding? Do you have a dress for that?"

"Ummm, actually, my mother's wedding dress is back at the manor. If I could send a friend of mine to fetch it..." Danielle trailed off but was saved when Henry chimed in.

"Mother, don't you think it is getting a little late?"

"I suppose I should go call the court..." the Queen muttered to herself getting up.

"Henry, get your crown. Danielle, prepare yourself to become a nobleman." the King said in an official tone.

The royal trumpets bellowed and all the people in the throne room, including Danielle, scurried to their positions as the royal family entered. As they took their places (the King and Queen sitting in the thrones and Henry standing next to them) the room lapsed into silence.

"Danielle de Barbarac, will you please step forward?" the King bellowed. Danielle stepped out from her place in the crowd, walked to the base of the throne platform, and gave a low curtsy. The King ignored this act and continued on with the ceremony. "Is it true that you saved the Prince's life the day before yesterday?" he said as she rose back to her feet.

"Yes, it is"

"Then I believe that you must be rewarded, please kneel. From now on you shall be known as Countess Danielle de Barbarac." Danielle rose, smiling at Henry and returned to her place in the crowd.

As soon as the King and Queen left the room a flood of courtiers came down at her.

"What was happening to the Prince?"

"How did you save him?"

"Who was trying to kill him?"

Danielle tried to find Henry in the sea of skirts but soon gave up. It wasn't long before he found her though. As she was trying to answer everyone's questions all around her the women sank to one knee. _Henry._ Danielle whirled around to find him smiling down at her. "Your highness." she said curtsying slightly and clearly trying to annoy him. Henry rolled his eyes enough so that only she could see and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and allowed him to escort her out of the room.

Ok, how was that? Please review or I'll have to send the super sisters after you. Please don't flame me though. Like I said, it's my first fan fic.


	4. chapter 4

I do not own the rights to ever after yada yada yada

[A/N] this is just sort of a filler chapter. not my best. Don't worry, the next one is much better.

"Congratulations," Henry said kissing Danielle on the cheek.

"I'm still shaking. How do you take with all of them staring at you?"

"You get used to it. I was thinking, Countess, shall we go on a picnic for lunch?"

"That's a wonderful idea! Shall I change?"

"No, you're perfect. Come, let's get the horses."

Henry helped Danielle dismount, tied the horses to a tree, and joined his fiancé on the blanket.

"Someone's certainty gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this." She stated as Henry sat down.

"None at all milady." They lapsed into silence as each severed themselves.

"It feels so nice not to have someone waiting on me hand and foot. I guess I'm really going to have to get used to that, but I feel as if I should offer a hand to help." Danielle commented. Henry tried to stifle a laugh. "What? You think that's funny?"

"No, I was just thinking about what Margarite is going to do when she hears the announcement of our engagement tonight."

"If I were you, I would keep a guard near you at all times."

"What about you? I'm sure she'll blame you as much as she does me, if not more."

Danielle shrugged, "As long as I'm with you, I don't think she'll touch me."

"You're certainty braver than I."

"Well, you haven't been a servant for 10 years." Danielle stated casually. Henry gave her an admiring gaze. "What?"

"How do you do it? Your life has been so...rough and yet you speak of it as if it's nothing."

"I find comfort in the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I never have to be a servant again."

Henry moved around the blanket to sit next to her. They gazed silently into each other's eyes for a few moments and then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart no words were spoken, perhaps there weren't any to express how they felt. Danielle snuggled into his chest and stayed there peacefully for quite awhile with Henry's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. _He's so perfect...imagine if he ended up with Margarite..._she shuddered with the thought. Henry felt her move, "Anything wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how it would be if you ended up marrying Margarite instead." The thought left Henry with a similar reaction.

"I don't know if I could stand her for five more minutes, I can't imagine and entire lifetime!" he exclaimed as Danielle laughed. "Speaking of Margarite, perhaps we should return to the castle to prepare for tonight." Henry said sitting back up and stretching.

"I suppose." she said, reluctantly getting up.

Henry stared at her for a moment, analyzing her emotions. "Don't be nervous. I'll be with you the whole time."

Danielle gave him an appreciating look. "I love you." She said after she had mounted her horse.

"And I you." he responded. "Race you back to the castle!" And at that they both went galloping off.


	5. chapter 5

I don't own the rights to ever after...

Danielle nervously smoothed her dress as she waited for Henry to return with drinks for both of them. _Where is he?_ she thought as she fidgeted.

At that moment Henry came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Miss me?" The suddenty of a voice in such close proximity made Danielle jump sky-high.

"Don't do that!" she scolded Henry as he laughed. "It's not funny! I can hardly breathe."

Henry put down the glasses on the table next to her chair, took her by the shoulders, held her out at arm's length, and squatted down so that their eyes were level. "You will be fine. You're with me now, nothing will happen to you. I promise." Henry stood back up and pulled Danielle into a warm loving hug.

Suddenly the royal trumpets blared the entrance of the King and Queen and the two lovers had to run to catch up with them. Henry squeezed Danielle's hand as the ascended the throne platform.

"Friends, honored guests..." the King bellowed, silencing the bustling crowd. "It is my privilege to announce a long awaited decision. Our son, Prince Henry, has chosen a wonderful young lady to be his bride. I give you Countess Danielle de Barbarac." Henry escorted his fiancée half way down platform steps to present themselves to the applauding crowd. Without even a thought as to the reaction or the consequences Henry leaned down and gave Danielle a short, but passionate, kiss.

It wasn't until after Henry had withdrawn that Danielle spotted Margarite. Her mouth was hanging open in a very unlady-like manner; her face was as red as a beet, and she looked like she could be knocked over with a feather. It took every effort for Danielle to keep from doubling over laughing.

_How could she do this?! He was supposed to marry me!_ "Mother! How could you let this happen?!" Margarite hissed.

"Come on!" Baroness Rodmilla snarled grabbing Margarite's arm and dragging her towards the happy couple making their way to the dance floor.

Danielle saw her enraged stepmother coming after them before Henry did and scurried behind him.

"How dare you?!" the Baroness screamed.

"Do you dare raise you voice to your future princess?" Henry said standing protectively between Danielle and her jealous stepmother.

"Your Highness, she has deceived you." Rodmilla stated, desperately trying to redeem herself. "She is not a Countess; she has been as servant in my home for the past ten years."

"I am aware of that. You may want to check you facts again...Danielle was named a Countess this morning in front of the court."

Danielle clutched the back of Henry's jacket as she watched Margarite's face go from red to purple. _Oh no, here it comes..._

"I'm going to KILL you!" Margarite screamed. Before Henry could retort her she lunged at Danielle and caught her by the skirt of her dress as she tried to get away. Margarite jerked on the dress, making Danielle fall onto the floor. Pure panic shone in her eyes as she desperately tried to scoot out of Margarite's path.

_What has this woman done to torture Danielle so?_ Henry thought the split second between when he saw the look in Danielle's eyes to when he was trying to prevent further blows to her body. Just as Margarite raised her foot to kick, Henry caught her arm and jerked her back. "If you touch...one hair...on her head...I will personally make sure you and your horrible mother are shipped to the America's." Henry said shakily, trying hard to control his anger.

Danielle got to her feet, walked over and placed one hand on Henry's tense shoulder. _Calm down_ she silently told him. Henry dropped Margarite's wrist and turned to face Danielle. She was trying hard to hold back tears. He brought her into his chest and let her head rest on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back, keeping in mind that she was in pain.

The Baroness gave them an evil glare and then stormed out of the castle. Soon afterwards, Henry and Danielle left the festivities and walked slowly back to Danielle's chamber.

"Oh Henry! I really thought she was going to kill me!" Danielle sobbed into Henry's shoulder once they had entered her chamber.

Henry tried to comfort her as her brought her down on the love seat and let her curl into him. "Would you like me to stay?" he asked, stroking her shoulder. She nodded as she got up and walked to her bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"To change. If you're going to stay, I'm going to get out of this corset." she said opening the door.

Henry got up and built a fire and then returned to the love seat. Ten minutes later Danielle emerged form the bed chamber in a full length, loose fitting nightgown and her hair hanging lose down her back. She walked over and joined Henry. Once seated, Danielle curled up against Henry's chest and closed her eyes, absorbing the moment. She fell asleep there wrapped protectively in Henry's arms.

Henry gazed down at Danielle's sleeping figure. _Should I leave or stay with her?_ Danielle snuggled in closer to Henry. _She's had such a hard day...I suppose I'll stay awhile longer._ "Je t'amie" Henry whispered as he laid his head against the back of the love seat and fell asleep.

Around midnight the King and Queen came up to Danielle's chamber to check and see if she was OK. The Queen gently knocked on the door and when she got no answer she slowly opened it and found her future daughter-in-law curled up in her son's arms, both asleep.

"Come," she said pulling the King out of the doorway, "let them be. They need rest." She gently pulled the door closed behind her and the two headed off down the hallway to their chamber.

HEHE! I loved writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much I did! review please!


	6. chapter 6

all the legal stuff

Hi again! hope you like this chapter as much as i liked wrting it!

About a week after the masque Henry and Danielle went back to the manor to retrieve Danielle's wedding dress. Paulette was the first to the door and let out a loud squeal when she saw Danielle. The two ran towards eachother and shared a loving hug as Henry joined on the doorstep. Paulette and Louise were so happy about seeing Danielle that they completely forgot about curtsying to Henry. He didn't mind though, it felt nice to be ignored.

When the couple entered the main hallway Margarite appeared at the top of the stairs. She saw Danielle and her smile automatically went to a frown. _Oh, I really think I could kill her..._ Danielle responded to this by simply ignoring Margarite and pressing on up the stairs with Henry close behind. _What does he see in her? She's just a lowly former commoner._ Lost in her thoughts, Margarite began to silently stalk the couple.

Danielle found the floorboard in Palette's room and kneeled down to lift it. Henry bent down to help her; she gave him a sly look and playfully pushed him on the ground. _Ha! Got you!_ Henry in turn tackled her into a pile of hay and began to kiss her passionately. _OK, this works too._

Margarite was so enraged that she took the nearest object to her (a small clay pot) and hurled it at the couple. _That should be me!_ Luckily, the pot shattered on the ground next to the couple. Danielle jerked away and stared at Margarite in shock and Henry was on his feet faster that she could get out of the way.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "I told you if you tried to hurt her again you'd be shipped to the Americas, and I will keep to my word!"

Danielle had never seen him so angry. She got up and walked over behind Henry and ran her hands down him arms, trying to calm him down.

Henry squeezed her hand as if for support. "Captain Arong will take you to the next boat." he said very slowly.

"Danielle, you're not going to let him do this, are you?" the baroness stammered desperately.

Danielle took a step closer to Henry. "I believe you've finally got you what you deserve."

At that moment the captain came in and led the shocked baroness and sobbing Margarite to a carriage bound for the docks.

Danielle got the gown and shoes out of their hiding spot and she and Henry headed home.

Danielle looked at herself in the mirror. She was quite pretty in her mother's dress. _Oh gosh, I'm really need to calm down. I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm getting married. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Jacqueline walked into the room. She, Paulette, and Louise had decided to stay at the manor when the baroness and Margarite where shipped away.

"You're so lucky...I'm so happy for you." Jacqueline said when Danielle had turned around. She walked over and gave Danielle a very sisterly hug.

"I'm so glad you could be here." she said to Jacqueline when they pulled away. "I'm so nervous..." she trailed off.

"What do you have to be nervous about? That he'll back out at the last second and run off to save Margarite? I've seen you two together...he loves you so much Danielle, and you're going to be the princess..." Jacqueline trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, or I will too." Danielle said fighting off her own tears.

Paulette burst through the door in a frenzy with Danielle's veil. "My child! Is your hair done? Good, it is. We need to put on your veil. Hurry hurry!" Danielle clipped the veil into her hair and turned to see her reflection in the mirror and was awe-struck by what she saw.

Half of her hair fell curled down her back and the rest of it arranged in a braided fish net. Her veil hung down to her thighs and outlined her face perfectly. It was a sheer white fabric and was speckled with tiny sapphires to match her glass slippers. "It's perfect." she breathed. _Henry will be very pleased._

"Danielle, we should probably be going to the church." Jacqueline said, once again interrupting her thoughts.

Danielle took a deep breath. "OK, let's go."

Henry paced back and forth in front of his parents. "Where is she?"

"Henry, dear, calm down before you have a heart attack. She'll be here." the queen assured him.

_I'm so nervous. But what do I have to be nervous about? Everything will be fine. I love her, and I know she feels the same. She couldn't be having second thoughts, could she?_

At that moment one of the palace messengers stuck his head in the door. "Your Majesties, the Countess has arrived. I believe it is time to start the ceremony." The king gave him a wave signaling the go-ahead.

_OK, she's here. I can't believe I'm getting married! _Henry took a deep breath and walked out into the sanctuary and turned to face the door where Danielle would be entering.

The doors opened and Henry saw his soon to be wife for the first time in almost a day. _If there's a possibility that she could be more beautiful than ever, she is._

Danielle met Henry's gorgeous loving eyes form the doorway. _Breathe, just breathe. _She thought to herself as she began to walk slowly down the aisle. She reached Henry and then let out a long sigh. "Well at least that part's over." she said as they kneeled in front of the priest.

"I don't think I would be able to handle that." Henry replied in a low whisper.

They both half listened to the Latin service. Danielle glanced over at Henry. _Am I really spending the rest of my life with him? I can't believe I'm getting married! Heaven is really going to have a lot to compete with._ Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Henry's hand take hers. He brought her to her feet and slid the wedding ring on her finger. It had to be the most beautiful ring Danielle had ever seen. It was a thin golden band with a tiny diamond in the center. Simple but elegant, it was perfect.

Danielle felt her veil being moved away from her face and lifted her head to look into Henry's eyes and felt tears stream down her face as he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Henry reached around her back and tilted her back slightly.

Henry withdrew and then turned with Danielle to address the crowd. Everyone in the room sank to one knee. As Henry and Danielle walked back down the aisle the crowd stood back up and began to applaud.

"Come with me, I have something for you." Henry whispered in Danielle's ear once they got out the door. He led her up to his chamber and let her in. Danielle had never been in Henry's room before and even though they were married now it still felt a little odd to be in a room that he rarely ever let anyone in. All the furniture was the same color and fabric as in Danielle's chamber but with a more masculine style. In the far corner was a desk and a large bookshelf stuffed full with philosophy and legal theory books. The fireplace was in the same place as in Danielle's room but instead of a love seat and reading chair, across from the fireplace was a large over stuffed couch.

Henry led her to the desk and opened one of the many drawers. He reached in and pulled out what must have been the most beautiful crown Danielle had ever seen. It was pure gold with rubies on each point and fit perfectly when Henry gently placed it on her head.

"Oh Henry!" she gasped when she looked in the mirror. "It's wonderful!"

"Do you like it?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waste.

"I love it!" she exclaimed turning to face him. "I don't know what to say! It just so...there's no words!"

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words." Henry whispered drawing her closer to him. He leaned in until his lips gently landed on hers. One of Danielle's hands pulled Henry's neck towards her to deepen the kiss while the other caressed his muscular arm. Henry slowly backed to the couch and pulled her down with him. Suddenly there was a sharp rasp at the door. Henry groaned and laid his head on Danielle's shoulder. "What is it?" he said, not even bothering to open the door.

A little servant stuck his head in the room and gave a little bow. "Your Highnesses, the King and Queen request you presence immediately."

"Thank you." Henry replied his head still on Danielle's shoulder.

The little servant gave another slight bow and left as abruptly as he had come.

"Henry, perhaps we should go see what they want..." Danielle suggested.

Henry moaned as he lifted his head from her shoulder. "We haven't even been married an hour and they're already coming up with social events they want us to appear at." He said giving her one of his irresistible puppy faces.

"Oh no, not the puppy face." Danielle said getting up. "Come on, if your parents want to speak with us then they will. Come on, up up up." she said pulling him off the couch.

"We have something that we would like to give you." the Queen said opening one of the many oak doors in the palace. "This is your new chamber."

Danielle and Henry stepped into what had to be the most beautiful room Danielle had ever seen. Instead of the royal red fabric that upholstered the majority of the furniture in the castle, the entire room was midnight blue. There was an enormous fireplace on the right wall with a large overstuffed couch, much like the one in Henry's chamber, sitting directly across from it. The floor was oak with a shine finish. On the far wall there were two large windows with curtains that fell to the floor. Between the windows was a grand study desk and bookshelf that went almost to the ceiling.

The adjacent room was the bed chamber. It was arranged much like Danielle's was but on a much larger scale. The bed was a king size and the sitting bench had enough room for two people to stretch out on. But instead of a separate vanity and wardrobe there was a walk-in closet with a washroom. Just like the study room, everything was midnight blue. The bed had a sheer canopy with gold stars and the corners hung to the floor.

"It's beautiful!" Danielle exclaimed turning and giving the queen a hug. "I don't know how to thank you!"

"Don't worry about it my dear. It's our wedding present. I hope you enjoy it."

Henry was speechless. "I-I--" he stammered.

The king let out a hearty laugh. "You're married son, did you think we were going to make you stay in separate rooms?" he said giving him a slap on the back.

"Francis, we should leave. It's getting dark. If you need anything, call for us." she said to Danielle as she closed the door behind her.

"Well princess, now that we have this beautiful room what do you propose we do?" Henry asked making a big deal of her new title.

"Henry, if you insist upon stressing my title, I believe I might have to punish you." she said slyly backing him to the bed.

"Well do as you wish my fair lady, for I am yours now." Henry said with arms open wide.

Danielle jumped into his warm embrace and knocked him backwards onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Henry sat back up and took off his jacket and threw it across the room, still not breaking the kiss and then slowly brought Danielle back down on the bed as he began to unlace her dress.

_TADA! ok just to tell you, the whole point of the ending of ths chapter was to tick off one of my friends (I love you marco!) so please don't be mad at me! R&R or i'l have to send super lou after you._


	7. chapter 7

don't own the rights to ever after. Don't want to own the rights to ever after. I just want to wirte the fan fic

[A/N] This is an ok chapter. I didn't really think it was was best, but it's still pretty interesting. HAHA MARCO! got you!

Danielle's eyes fluttered opened and quickly took in the unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I? _Her eyes landed on the gold wedding ring on her finger and all the events of the previous day came flooding back to her. She was married and now the Princess of France and currently wrapped tightly in the arms of the man she loved. Danielle ran her hand down Henry's arm to his hand and gently intertwined her fingers in his.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." he whispered in her ear as he tightened his embrace.

"Hmmmmm, do we have to get up?"

"As far as I'm concerned, no" Henry said playing with her hair.

Danielle turned in his arms to face him and both stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "Je t'aime." she said breaking the silence.

"Je t'amie aussie." Henry said pulling Danielle closer to him planting his lips on hers. Danielle pressed his body against hers as his tongue made contact with her lips. Henry held her tightly in a strong embrace and gently caressed her back. _How did I live without this?_ Danielle thought. Henry slid one hand down to the crook of her back and then rolled her over so that his upper body rested on hers.

Danielle broke away and looked into his eyes and gave out a long sigh, "Henry, I'm tired, let's just rest this morning."

Henry sighed and laid his head down on the pillow on the opposite side of Danielle's head. "Well, I suppose we have eternity..." he said sarcastically.

Danielle slowly shook her head and wrapped a sheet around her body as she got off the bed. Various clothing items were strewn all over the room and the bed comforter was lying in a heap on the floor. She caught her breath when she turned around to face Henry. He was sitting with his lower body covered with the remaining sheet while his taught chest and muscular arms remained uncovered. His right knee was bent with his right arm resting on it. He was propped up on his left elbow, his long hair was a bit tousled and his head tilted slightly looking her over thoughtfully. Henry gave out a short laugh and looked down at the bed when he saw her reaction. "What?"

"Nothing." she said a little too quickly as she let herself back onto the bed. "I just don't think I have the energy to change." Danielle pushed herself back to the head of the bed and laid her head on Henry's chest. "I'm so exhausted."

"Well, let's just go back to sleep." he said wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Fine by me." Danielle whispered, drifting off.

Henry leaned down and pulled the comforter back on the bed and smoothed it out as best he could over the two on them. "It's too cold without this." he said to no one in particular.

"Hmmmm." was Danielle's only reply as she melted back into his chest. Henry could see that she didn't feel like talking so he wrapped her in his arms and went to sleep.

1:00-ish

Danielle felt Henry stirring underneath her. She lifted her head and watched him walk to the closet. "Where are you going?"

"Just rest, I'll be right back." he said, his voice muffled through the door. He came out in a nightgown and scarlet robe. He leaned against the door frame for a second studying his wife. _God, she's beautiful._ Danielle in turn gave him a confused almost dazed look. Abruptly Henry nudged himself off the door frame. "I'll be right back." he said tying the robe around his waist.

Danielle rolled back over on her back and stared up at the canopy. _Where did he go?_ It was surprisingly colder without Henry lying next to her. She rolled over to where he had been sleeping, closed her eyes and breathed in her husband's sent. She was just about to drift back off to sleep when Henry came through the door.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed. "Breakfast in bed." Henry had a tray with two plates overflowing with food and two glasses of water.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh as she got off of the bed to get some clothes on. When she reappeared in the room she had on a nightgown and robe identical to Henry's. Henry was sitting on the window bench with the tray sitting in front of him. Danielle walked over and joined him for brunch.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"About twenty minutes." Henry said gazing into her eyes.

Danielle set down her food and gazed wonderingly into his eyes.

"What?" he asked a bit unnerved.

"Why me?" she questioned after some time.

"Because you wanted me, not the crown. You loved who I was and not what."

Danielle was slightly shocked at his answer. _How could I be all that if I just loved a man? He had the whole world to choose form and then chooses me for that? Well it makes sense...if you consider how Margarite treated him..._ Danielle's thoughts were interrupted when Henry abruptly leaned over the food and placed a kiss on her cheek. "That's all?" she asked jokingly. Henry, without missing a beat, slid the tray to the side and pulled Danielle over to him. He enveloped her upper body in a warm embrace and tilted her across his lap so that she was basically lying across the sitting bench and planted a loving kiss on her lips. "Much better." she said as she laid her head down in his lap.

"Ah, fair _princess_, I aim to please." Henry said, taking a mock bow.

"_Your Highness,_ how many times do I have to tell you? If you insist upon stressing my title, I believe I will have to punish you."

"Fine, mutual understanding, first names only." Henry said leaning on his elbows on the cushion and holding out a hand.

"D'accord." Danielle said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Now, would you like anything to eat..._princess?" _Henry said dodging the flying pillow aimed for his head.

"I warned you!" Danielle half yelled, half laughed as she jerked Henry down and tackled him onto the bench. Henry smothered her with thousands of tiny kisses all over her face stopping once he reached her lips, but Danielle was still playfully trying to "get" him. The couple rolled off the bench and landed hard on the floor laughing hysterically.

"OK, ok, ok...truce." Henry panted once they had calmed down.

"No, you have one on me. Even out the scores first." she said rolling onto her stomach and up onto her elbows.

"Fine." Henry said also propping himself onto his elbows.

Danielle knew just what to do to annoy him the most. She stood up at his feet and looked down at him with a mischievous smile. "Your Highness..." she said slyly as she sank to her knees in an over-exhagerated curtsy.

Henry rolled his eyes and then abruptly tackled Danielle, laughing, onto the ground. "Ok, truce, for real..." Danielle studied his face for a moment and, seeing that he was serious, pulled him down to her and passionately kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh course! Your mother is right, you are helpless." Danielle laughed.

"My mother said that?!"

"Oh, you might be surprised at what I know about you..."

"What has she told you...?" Henry asked cautiously, sitting up so Danielle could out from underneath him.

"Oh, nothing...just about how you'd take you father's crown and robe and strut around the room like you were the king and order your parents around."

Henry buried his face in his hands and shook it slowly. "I thought she had forgotten about that."

"No, she didn't. Actually I think it's kind of sweet." Danielle said sitting up in front of Henry. He, in turn, raised his head and gave her one of his _Yeah right_ looks.

"Oh please, do you really think that how you acted when you were a child will affect how I feel about you?"

"No, but there are some things you do not need to know."

Danielle's curiosity spiked. "Oh? Like what?"

"You just don't give up do you?"

"No I don't, and it will serve you well you learn that."

Henry got to his feet and helped Danielle to hers. "Come, the food is getting cold." They both finished eating and spent the rest of the day enjoying their privacy.

[A/N] I know, corny ending, but don't worry the next chapter is really good. heheh i feel the power! Read and review or i'll have to send the harp mafia after you.


	8. chapter 8

Legal stuff...

A/N: I lvoe this chapter...it gets into the more juicey part of the story...this is where the promised curves come in...enjoy

5 Months Later

Henry quietly let himself in the door. He had been out late taking care of a few things with his father, and had told Danielle not to wait up for him, but when he turned around after closing the door he found her sitting in the bay window staring down to the dying bustle in the stable yard. Danielle obviously didn't hear him come in because she didn't turn to greet him. Henry stood at the door pondering for a moment. _What is the matter? She's been so out of character lately._

Indeed she had. His normally happy and bubbly wife had seemed very downtrodden, preoccupied, and almost worried. Instead of galloping all over the grounds, like she usually did, she'd politely turned down all of Henry's invitations and stayed in doing needle work or reading. And now, above all things, she'd waited up for him, something she **_never _**did if he was going to be out late. Something was not the way it should have been.

Henry walked over and joined her in the window. "Hello." she said in a heavy voice, not taking her eyes away from the stable. Henry stared at her questioningly for a few moments, an act the usually bothered her but tonight she ignored it. _Ok, something's not the way it should be._

"What's wrong?"

Danielle turned to face Henry with tears in her eyes. She moved closer to her husband and let herself sink into his chest. Henry unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and repeated the question. "What's the matter?"

After a few minutes Danielle pushed herself back about a foot in front of Henry. She wanted him to come to her instead of pushing her away when she told him the news. She looked directly into his eyes with a small smile. "Nothing's wrong Henry, but there is something you need to know." Henry gave her a confused and worried look. Danielle let out a long sigh. "I'm pregnant. I wasn't sure if I was and I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure." Henry's expression went from the confused/worried look to a shocked/slapped across the cheek face. "Please say something." she begged as her eyes began to tear again.

"I--I--wh--" he stammered. _Oh God, did she just say what I thought she did? Am I really going to be a father? Are we ready for this?_ He stared blankly at Danielle. "I--I--"

It was clear to Danielle that Henry wasn't going to say anything. She let the tears stream down her face as she slowly rose from the sitting bench, made her way to the closet and pushed the door closed. Henry rested his head against the stone that supported the bench. _What have I done?_ he thought to himself as he listened to the muffled sobs coming from the closed door. Then he remembered what he'd said to Danielle just after their wedding "_Sometimes actions speak louder than words."_

Suddenly Henry knew exactly what he had to do. He quickly rose from the sitting bench and covered the ground from there to the sobbing door in a grand total of six strides. He took a deep breath and gently knocked. "Danielle?" he asked trying to sound as comforting as possible. Slowly the door creaked open revealing a red, puffy face. Usually she only let her fear show in her eyes but now she wore it out where anyone could see. Henry's protective instincts took over and enveloped Danielle into a deep, passionate, French kiss.

"I love you." Henry whispered once they'd separated. "Everything's going to be ok. I'll always be right here, always." He pulled her into a strong, loving hug and let her rest her head on his chest, tears still streaming down her face.

"Henry, are we ready for this?" Danielle asked lifting her head so she could see his eyes.

Henry sighed and slowly backed to the bed and sat so that Danielle could lie down and lay her head in his lap. "If we're not, we have nine months to prepare. I'm sure my parents will be more than willing to help too." he said absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

Danielle unconsciously ran her fingers up and down Henry's calf. "I wish that would make me feel more confident." she whispered sleepily.

"Danielle," Henry said pulling her up to eye level, "we'll be fine. I'll be right by you the whole time." He pulling Danielle into his chest and after some time she fell asleep. After he was confident that she was ok he leaned his head against the pillow and drifted off.

Danielle absent-mindedly pushed her breakfast around on her plate as she listened to her husband and in-laws make polite conversation. The subject of the couple's future hadn't come up yet and She wasn't sure if she wanted it to or not. But today luck was not on her side.

"Danielle, darling are you all right?" the queen asked, abruptly putting down her fork.

Henry glanced over at Danielle and reached down for her hand. She gave him a desperate look and squeezed his hand looking for support. Sensing that she was too nervous to get the words out, Henry chimed in for her. "Mother, Father, we're going to have a baby."

The king dropped his fork and began to choke on the grape he just ate. The queen's face turned a ghostly white and stared at her son as if she didn't believe her ears.

Danielle was so ashamed she could hardly breathe. First her stepmother rejects her and now her mother-in -law. She suddenly felt an overpowering need to be out of the presence of the royal family that she was supposedly part of. Letting go of Henry's hand, she began to rise from her chair.

Once Danielle had gotten to her feet the reality of what her son had just told her snapped into full comprehension in the queen's mind. _I'm going to be a grandmother!_ That fact alone seemed to make her majesty completely forget about royal etiquette causing her to let out a loud squeal as she got up from her chair, ran around the table and practically knocked Danielle over in a hug. "Congratulations!" The king finally got the grape out of his throat but still couldn't seem to find his voice so he just reached across the table and gave his son a fatherly slap on the shoulder. "What are you going to name it?" the queen asked as she and Danielle both sat down.

"We're not sure." Danielle said looking over at her husband. "Henry didn't even know until last night so we haven't had much time to think about it."

"Well, you'll have to tell me as soon as you decide." Marie was hardly able to control her excitement.

"Mother, you still have nine months to wait." Henry said getting up and reaching across the slender table to give his mother an appreciative squeeze on the shoulder. He then turned to Danielle who was a bit confused as to why he was leaving so early. "I have to go take care of a few things, just meet me back in our chamber." he whispered in her ear. She nodded understandingly and turned back to face her in-laws.

Danielle stepped into an empty study after breakfast. _He said he was going to be here. Perhaps he's in the bedchamber._ Danielle pushed open the door and glanced around the room, no Henry. Something caught her eye on the bed, a scarlet velvet bag with a little note attached to it.

Danielle's curiosity took over as she walked over and picked up the object. It was fairly heavy and bendable, like a book. She carefully unfolded the paper and smiled to herself at the sight of Henry's sloppy handwriting.

"Congratulations! I thought perhaps you would like something to do while you stay in. I love you!" -Henry

Slightly perplexed at the note, she untied the string and pulled the book out of its hiding. Suddenly her eyes began to tear. She knew exactly what this book was. Millions of memories came flooding back to her as she finally began to cry. Her father, her friends, the Baroness, Margarite, the apple, they all came crashing down on her. Danielle whipped her eyes and turned the book over in her hands to read the title. Utopia.

See, I told you! And trust me, there'll be more surprises later! I promise!


	9. chapter 9

legal stuff

A/N: Ok, it's here. I really liked this chapter and hope you do too. I'm not gonna say much and just let you read.

Danielle and the Queen wandered aimlessly through the gardens talking about Henry and the baby. "How are you doing?" the queen asked. Danielle was now about three months pregnant and just beginning to show but you still couldn't tell under the yards if fabric she wore everyday.

"Oh, I'm fine. But Henry, he's a total hysteric. First he's going on about how he doesn't think I'm gaining enough weight, then it's I'm not getting enough rest, then it's that I exercise too much...it's always something. Now, not only are the servants trying to pamper me more than usual, so is he."

"Oh, darling, it's always like that. Francis was the same way when I was pregnant with Henry and we were never as close as you two are. The man always feels he has to be protective." the queen said placing one hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Now my dear, I should probably go check on Francis. He's been very unlike himself lately. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't let me keep you." Danielle said slowly moving towards a group of her friends she'd spotted in the courtyard. She watched the queen scurry away and then walked over to join Jacqueline and the small group of courtiers that she'd befriended in the eight short months she'd lived in the palace. "Hello," she said giving her stepsister a standard two-cheek-kiss French greeting.

"Hello." Jacqueline echoed back. "How are you?"

"Fine, doing quite well actually."

"And Henry?" Since they had been married, Jacqueline had gotten into a habit of addressing her stepbrother-in-law by his first name instead of his formal title.

Danielle waved her hand in the air to dismiss the subject. They all knew how he was coping with the change. "Frantic as ever. If he didn't have his servants, he'd die." she said laughing it off. One thing was for sure, in this tight group of friends she could be more like herself than she could with anyone else, not including Henry.

The group was in the middle of a heated discussion about the helplessness of men when Danielle spotted a short, little royal messenger trotting across the courtyard towards her with a frantic look in his eyes. These little men were trained to be expressionless no matter how big the news they were carrying so if they showed **_any_** emotion **_AT ALL_** it had to be big news, VERY big news. _I wonder what's happened..._ The tiny man motioned for her to come to him. "Excuse me." Danielle said to her friends a bit perplexed at this messenger's strange behavior. She walked over to him and obeyed when he beckoned her to lean down so he could whisper the information in her ear.

Danielle jerked up and stared at the messenger in shock. _How could this happen?!_ "Please tell me this is a joke." she pleaded. The stubby man slowly shook his head. Why would he joke over something like this? _Henry._ Danielle hiked up her skirt and began to run back to her chambers. This act was generally frowned upon for being the habit of a commoner and probably wasn't the greatest for the baby, but right now none of that mattered. She bounded up the stairs two at a time and sprinted to her doorway, pausing only a second to catch her breath.

Danielle slowly pushed open the door. "Henry?" She found him sitting on the edge on the couch with his forearms balanced on his knees and his head hanging towards the floor. The princess cautiously joined her husband. "How are you doing?" she asked, gently rubbing his back. Henry let out a long, shaky sigh and quickly wiped away a tear that was about to fall down his cheek. "It's ok to cry." Danielle said fighting back her own tears.

Henry slowly turned his head so he could see her eyes. _She knows how this feels. She's already_ _lost her real father, now her father-in-law._ "I just don't think I was ready to let go..." he said, letting his head droop back down.

Danielle laid her head on Henry shoulder and began to cry. Henry slowly sat up and pulled her into his body and let her cry into his shoulder. She had been the link in the steadily strengthening relationship between the prince and his father. As he pulled his wife in closer, Henry let the memories of the past eight months wash over him. The emotions were too much for him to hold back, and he laid his head on Danielle shoulder and collapsed into sobs. Danielle had seen him in the worst of most of his emotions, but she had never seen him so distressed and vulnerable. Henry was normally there for Danielle to cry on and he rarely ever let himself collapse. She held her husband as tight as she could. "I know, I know, it's not fair. Just try to remember that he's in a better place. Shhhhhhh." she said calmly. She was trying to be as comforting for him as he had been for her. "Shhhhh." she said, gingerly kissing his shoulder and rubbing his back.

Henry suddenly realized how pathetic he was being and abruptly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, Danielle, I'm so sorry. You have so much more to worry about and here I am acting like a child." he said moving his hands around to her stomach and glancing down, trying to hide his face.

Danielle placed one finger under his chin and raised it to eye level. "Don't even think that." she said laying one hand on her stomach over his. "Just because the baby's due in six months does not mean that you aren't permitted to act like a child every once in a while. Especially under the circumstances." Danielle leaned forward and rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Don't blame yourself, Henry. It's nobody's fault. You said you'd always be her for me, and I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. No one can be a tower of strength all the time, not even a prince." she leaned back and gazed into Henry's teary eyes. Danielle pulled him in close to her and let him cry on her shoulder. "How's your mother?"

Henry sat bolt upright. "My mother, oh god, my mother. Come with me to check on her." He slowly rose from the couch and gently pulled Danielle up with him. In her daze, she tripped over the rug into Henry's arms. Her mishap seemed to reactivate her husband's protective nature. He carefully helped her back on her feet and gave her a frantic look. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Henry, the baby's not due for six more months, I'm fine. Now, can we please go check on your mother?" she said getting back to her feet.

Moments later the couple was quietly entering the queen's chamber. Leonardo was already there trying his best to comfort the grieving widow. "Mother, are you all right?" Henry asked, sitting down on the bed next to his mother.

"Oh darling, just give me some time." she said in an empty tone. "I'll be fine."

Danielle sat down on the opposite side of her majesty. "Does the doctor know how it happened?" she asked placing one hand on the queen's tense shoulder.

"He had a stroke!" she sobbed, collapsing into her misery. "He'd been complaining of head pains all morning...and when I came up to check on him after our stroll...I...I...found him lying on the floor. I yelled for someone to fetch the doctor, but I was too late! The doctor said he probably went quickly and that there was no pain. But, I just wasn't ready to let go." she sobbed into her hands.

Danielle pulled her mother-in-law into a comforting hug and glanced over at Henry. Obviously the gruesome details were too much for him to handle at that moment because he, too, was letting tears roll down his face. Danielle took one hand and reached out to hold Henry's. He looked up and met her gaze. Her eyes were moist and grip was weak, but all in the same, she was trying her best to hold everyone together. At that moment Henry realized how much she had endured and exactly how strong she was. If he had any doubts about how well she was going to adjust to having to take care of a baby, they instantly vanished from his mind. Now he was sure that she wasn't the one who was going to have to adjust, no, it was him. He scooted over, wrapped his arms around his sobbing mother and supportive wife, and rested his forehead on Danielle's. "Mother, just think that he's in a better place. He'll always be with us." Danielle whispered, unable to hold back her own tears.

"Oh my dears, what would I do without you?" the queen said breaking apart the hug and glancing back and forth between them.

"Do you know when the funeral will be?" Henry asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. I wish I did though. I believe it might be in a few days. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to be alone."

"Of course, but please call on us if you need anything at all." Henry said cautiously getting off the bed and helping Danielle up as well.

"Give it time, everything will turn out fine." Danielle said leaning down and kissing her mother-in-law on the top of her head.

Henry squeezed Danielle's hand as the royal casket was slowly marched down the aisle. The coffin was set in the front of the sanctuary while the priest delivered the heartfelt memorial, and Danielle gently laid her head on Henry's shoulder and let the tears come.

When the time came Henry slowly made his way to the pulpit to deliver the elegy. He took a deep breath and shakily began to speak. He glanced over at his attentive wife and subconsciously regained a new courage. Reluctantly he pushed aside the prewritten speech and began to speak from the heart. "My father was not always the strict, sometimes arrogant person he portrayed on the throne. He was a man of confidence but was still skeptical; he was strict but loving; he was arrogant, yet supportive. He may have pushed me into situations that's I wasn't always...willing to comply with, but somehow those conflicting views always seemed to lead me in the right direction." Henry said pausing and glancing over at Danielle. "He was a king, a father, and was soon to be a grandfather. He was a romantic but down to earth. He loved his family, even though he didn't always show it, his kingdom, and his life. He will be dearly missed--" Henry's heart-wrenching speech was cut short when his own voice cracked with emotion. "--and will never be forgotten." he finished quickly before he was succumb by grief.

Henry slowly made his way back to his seat and sat down. Without warning Danielle buried her face in his jacket, sobbing. Now it was Henry's turn to be supportive, "Shhhhhh. It's ok. Just remember he's in a better place." he breathed echoing the words she'd told him so many times over the past few days. He stayed there stroking her hair through the closing prayer and even when the family was supposed to stand and be comforted by the guests. Many on the women would curtsy as they past the grieving pair but gave up after they realized that they were being ignored. The queen quietly came over and whispered in Henry's ear, "Perhaps you should take her back to the room. She doesn't need to be troubled anymore than she already is." Henry silently nodded his head.

"Come, let's go back to our chamber." he said calmly rising to his feet and bringing Danielle to hers while trying to balance her limp body against his.

By the time they were back to the chamber Danielle had calmed dramatically. She walked into the closet to change while Henry recalled the events of the previous week. When the princess emerged from the closet she found Henry sitting the bay window gazing up at the sky. Danielle silently made her way over to her husband and sat down in his lap. He propped up his right knee for her to use as a backrest, but instead she leaned into his body and closed her eyes.

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"Does the pain ever go away?"

Danielle wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and leaned back enough to be able to look him in the eyes. "In the beginning you think that the grief will never go away, but each day the pain seems a little less until one day you learn to accept the fact, and you move on with your life." she said, sensitively brushing the hair out of his face as she leaned in and gingerly kissed him. After they broke apart Henry drew her into an understanding embrace and leaned back against the stone pillar.

After a few minutes Danielle tediously pushed herself up and moved to the bed. "Darling, I'm exhausted so just come to bed when you're ready." she said crawling in under the covers. "Good night."

A few minutes later Henry got into bed next to his wife and fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her body.

A/N: weren't expecting that were you? I know, it's so sad. Some of my friends nearly killed me when they read it earlier. But it does add anouther twist to the story. Review please. I promise the next chapter is happier!


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. I finally convinced my mom to let me upload from her computer! And to make up to you guys for it I'm posting one of the longest chapters so far. It took me all summer to write! (Yeah I know. I'm posting it in November but I wrote it in June July and August) I hope you guys like it. In the words of one of my best friends, Zaina, it's "action-packed". Ok, enjoy!

Danielle lay stretched across the couch, leaning against Henry's body with his arm draped casually over her shoulder. Her hands were gently resting on her now enormous stomach holding open the book she was reading.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." Henry said closing his book.

Danielle looked up to see Jacqueline and captain Laurent enter. "Curtsy and I shall have to kill you," Danielle said, slowly trying to get up. (Being pregnant had made her a little moodier than normal.)

"Very well. Oh, don't get up. Save your strength," Jacqueline said, leaning down to give Danielle a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be foolish," she said sitting up. "Now, how have we deserved this so sudden surprise?"

Well," Jacqueline said sitting down next to the captain. "We have some exciting news. We're engaged to be married!"

At first the fact didn't sink into Danielle's mind. She turned her head to look at captain Laurent for a moment and then turned back to Jacqueline. And, snap, she was hit with a striking reality. "Congratulations!" she squealed, slowly trying to push herself off the couch as best she could to go over and give her sister a hug.

"No, no! Don't get up!" she said, standing so Danielle didn't have to.

"Nonsense. Let's go talk in the bedroom so the men can talk out here." And with that the two disappeared behind the door.

"Congratulations." Henry said, giving his guardian for so many years and pat on the shoulder as he got up.

"Thank you sire." Laurent said following him to the window.

Henry dismissed the title with a wave of his hand. Danielle's nonchalant-ness with Jacqueline was beginning to rub off on him. "Have you any idea of the date?"

"No. I believe it'll just be easier to let her plan most of the details."

"There's no doubt that Danielle will dive into help head first." Henry yawned.

"Tired sir?"

"Just remember that with marriage, comes children. Don't be discouraged, marriage is wonderful, and Danielle and I are very excited about the baby. But the past few nights she's been tossing and turning and lately if she even sighs I wake up." he said rubbing his eyes.

"When's the baby due?"

"Two weeks."

"It's hard to believe that just over a year ago I was chasing you all over the kingdom trying to get you to come home."

Henry turned his head from the window to the captain and began to laugh.

Meanwhile, in the bedchamber, Danielle and Jacqueline had plopped onto the bed like two 15-year-old girls reviewing each other's dates. "How did it happen? I want to know everything." If she weren't so pregnant at the moment Danielle would probably have been bouncing up and down.

"Well, last night he said that he wanted to go for a walk on the trail. When we got to the little waterfall he sank to one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket." Jacqueline beamed, offering Danielle her hand.

"Oh how romantic."

"Danielle, you must help me plan the wedding! Of course only when the baby will share you."

"Oh that would be wonderful! I can hardly wait to get started! Ok, we'll need..." Danielle started rattling off a huge list of items.

"Danielle, please, don't worry about this now. You have bigger things to worry about."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Not for another two weeks I don't." she said and returned to her list, but she was interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. "Yes?" Danielle sighed, slightly annoyed that her list had been interrupted once again.

Laurent and Henry cautiously entered the room. The prince walked over and joined the girls on the bed, but the captain stood next to the door. "Jacqueline, perhaps we should go. It's getting dark."

"Very well," Jacqueline said and then turned to Danielle, "we'll start planning _after_ the baby's born and settled in."

"Ok," she replied, watching her sister get off the bed, "good night." With that the couple slipped out the door.

Henry moved in behind his wife so she could rest against him. "They are a lovely couple, aren't they?" he whispered in her ear as he began to gently message her shoulders.

"Hmmmm." she replied, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder as he progressed to her sore back, "Jacqueline seems so happy."

Henry tried to increase the pressure on the tighter muscles but was prevented by the many yards of fabric.

"I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable." Danielle muttered as she gradually started to move off the bed.

"Let me help you." Henry said, taking her by the hands and easing her off the bed. Once she was up, he gazed into her eyes for a moment. "I love you." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Danielle let out a gentle hum in reply. Her head naturally found her husband's shoulder and her hands, the base of his back. Henry gently rubbed his head against hers with one hand on her lower back and the other crossed around to her shoulder.

Suddenly Danielle doubled over and had to grab Henry's jacket to keep from collapsing on the floor. _Oh god._

Henry stooped down to assist his ailing wife to a stable position, slightly confused. "What's wrong?" he asked (even though he was pretty sure what the answer was going to be.)

Danielle composed herself enough to speak. "I--I think--I think the baby's coming." she panted with one hand on her stomach and the other clutching Henry's arm for support.

This is what he'd expected but hearing it actually spoken still caught Henry off guard. "What? But you're not due for two more weeks!" he exclaimed trying to look into her eyes while still supporting her.

"Well, tell that to the baby." she gasped, clutching Henry's arm even harder to keep herself from collapsing from the contraction.

After it had passed Danielle straitened herself up as much as she could to see Henry's frantic eyes with tears in her own. "Henry, I'm scared."

Henry's eyes immediately changed from frantic to loving and protective. The eyes that, when Danielle looked into them, assured her that he would be a wonderful father. "Come, let's get you back to the bed." he said, delicately guiding her back across the room. Once during the trip they had to stop as Danielle was overcome with another contraction. "Shhh. It's ok. Shhh." Henry whispered as Danielle buried her face in his shoulder and fearfully clutched his arms. _Even though I have no idea what I'm doing._

Once the contraction passed, Henry settled Danielle in the bed as best he could. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" he asked, going back to a frantic state.

"Henry, please, go get the doctor." Danielle moaned, shifting uncomfortably on the bed and sending Henry bolting out the door.

Halfway down the corridor the prince nearly trampled a little servant girl. "Your Highness." she said, curtsying low.

"Don't curtsy." Henry panted, waving his hand. His appearance was quite shocking to the tiny girl. The royal family was normally very polite but still very protocol. They rarely EVER ran, ever, and here the prince was slumped over, hands on his knees, panting, "Don't curtsy"?

Henry looked up and the little girl and pointed down the hallway. "Run as fast as you can and fetch the royal doctor. Tell him he's needed in my chambers immediately. It's an emergency."

"Yes sire." she said while pushing back a foot to curtsy again.

"Don't curtsy, just go!" Henry protested, not trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

With that the little girl, not over 13, took off running down the corridor. _I wonder why me getting the doctor is so important. Could the princess be having her baby?_ With that thought she began to run a little faster.

Henry burst through the door and half ran to the head of the bed where Danielle lay panting and sweaty from a prior contraction. Her water had broken while Henry was gone and her contractions were getting closer and closer together. "Shhhh. It's alright. He's coming." Henry whispered, kneeling beside the bed and brushing the hair off her sweaty forehead. "Shhhhh."

Danielle reached down and weakly took Henry's hand. "I love you." she whispered. Henry brought her hand to his lips and gave it a tender kiss, never taking his eyes off of hers. He'd often heard of women who'd died in childbirth. It was a statistic that had always bothered his mother and she'd become adamant about promoting medical studies to prevent this. The studies and statistics never really fazed Henry, but sitting her with the love of his life in such pain sincerely scared him. _Where is that damned doctor?!_ he silently cursed, glancing over at the door.

"Ow!" Danielle gasped and squeezed Henry's hand. He immediately jerked his eyes off the door and to his wife's pain twisted face. Instinctively he got of his knees and sat of the bed. "Don't," Danielle moaned between breaths, "You'll get wet."

"It's ok, I don't care." he whispered, allowing her to squeeze the circulation out of his fingers. He could feel his wedding ring become dramatically looser. The contraction should have been dying down by now, but it wasn't letting up; in fact, it was getting worse. Henry leaned down and laid one hand of the pillow to support Danielle's head.

"Oh god." she tried to suppress a scream.

"Shhhh. Everything's going to be alright. Shhhh." He whispered, trying to convince herself as much as her.

Then, as quickly as it began, the contraction subsided and Danielle collapsed back onto the pillow. "Oh, Henry, I don't know how much longer I can do this." she panted.

"The doctor should be here soon." he said brushing the hair back off her forehead. _Where is he?!_

Suddenly the same tiny, rotund man that treated Danielle's lash marks over a year earlier burst, panting, through the door. For a doctor, he was extremely unfit. "Your Highnesses. Princess, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked a little too bubbly. All her got in return was the evil eye. "Alright, how close are your contractions?"

"About a minute apart, but they keep getting closer." Danielle said, shifting uncomfortably.

The doctor's eyes grew big and he walked urgently to the foot of the bed. He then turned to the prince. "I'll have to examine her." Henry meekly nodded his head, giving the go ahead.

The doctor's white little head disappeared under the sheet. Henry's protective nature began to kick in, but he had to remember that this was a doctor and these were, undoubtedly, adverse circumstances. Nevertheless, he squeezed Danielle hand just a little harder. Danielle looked up and Henry's strained face and let out a quiet chuckle and slowly shook her head.

"What?" Henry asked, changing his line of focus from the new lump under the sheet to his wife.

"You're jealous." Danielle couldn't help but gleam.

"I am not. I'm just trying to protect you." Henry protested. Danielle just let the incident drop with an inward laugh. They both knew the truth and there was no point in arguing it here. _He's jealous._

Without warning the little white head popped back out from the sheet. "Princess, next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can. Ok?"

Danielle nodded meekly in reply and glanced nervously up at Henry. _Ok, this might be the last one. I hope I can do this._

"It's ok; just do as he says." Henry murmured reassuringly, reaching out to brush a few stray hairs that refused to stay off her face. "I'm right here. It's alright." _Ok, this contraction should be starting soon._

After some time Danielle let herself relax and closed her eyes, exhausted from the strains of labor. Having a doctor here was a huge relief to both of them. Danielle shifted her hips uncomfortably. Henry tore his eyes away from her face only long enough to glance over at the doctor who was seemingly waiting expectantly at the foot of the bed. _Why is this lull between contractions so long? Could something possibly--_

A painful scream from Danielle abruptly interrupted Henry's thoughts. The doctor, who'd ironically been drifting off to sleep, snapped back to attention. "Ok, you highness, push...push...push..."

Anything else that was said didn't comprehend in Henry's mind. The only thing he could see was his wife's pained face, and the only thing he could feel was the familiar urge to take her is his arms and squeeze all her pain into him. All sense of time was lost.

One sound brought the prince back to reality: a crying baby. Danielle let out a long sigh and collapsed back onto the pillow, totally spent. The doctor then gave Henry a tiny, crying, white bundle. "It's a girl." he said, gently setting the baby in her father's arms. Henry stared down at the miniature, innocent face. _Wow. I'm a father. I helped create this wonder._ Then, he felt Danielle's loving hand rub his knee. Henry carefully placed their daughter in Danielle's arms.

"Ohhhh. Shhhhh. Mother's here. Shhhh." she cooed, taking one finger and outlining her tiny face. "Shhhh." To Henry's amazement, the little bundle's cries stopped, and it stared mesmerized up at her parents.

The doctor regretfully interrupted the tender moment. "Pardon me, your highnesses, I'll have to take her and examine her."

"Of course." Danielle said, gingerly handing him the bundle.

He quickly disappeared, and within seconds two maids came in with a clean pair of sheets. "Princess." they said in unison, sinking to the ground.

Before Danielle had a chance to even try to get herself off the bed, Henry stood and scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get you into something a little more comfortable." he whispered in her ear. Before walking to the closet, he turned to the maids and said, "After you are finished here please go and tell the queen that her grand-daughter Genevieve Juliet de Rousseau has been born."

"Yes sire." the plump maid answered and went about her business.

Henry walked over and pushed the closet door open with his foot. Danielle was practically asleep with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, but she woke up when Henry say her on the tiny bench in the closet and virtually ran to get her nightgown.

He ever-so-delicately unlaced her dress and slid it off as well as her undergarments, replacing both with the light nightgown. He then un-did the hair that miraculously remained up and carefully ran a brush through it. "Henry, are you going to be this romantic when I'm able to take care of myself?" Danielle asked sleepily, but with a playful tone in her voice.

In return, the prince let out a short chuckle. "Of course, my dear." he sighed.

Henry then took her back in his arms and carried his wife back to the bed. The maids has left one corner folded down so all Henry had to do was lay Danielle on the sheet and pull the blankets over her. Afterwards, he leaned down and gently kissed Danielle's lips.

"Why are you so troubled?" She may have been exhausted, but she could still read Henry's eyes like a book. No hiding emotion from her.

Henry let out a long sigh and sat next to her on the bed. "I know nothing about being a father, and I have no one to teach me how." he said, gently stroking her face. He could feel tears begin to sting his eyes.

Danielle brought her hand up and intertwined her fingers in his. "You'll be a wonderful father. It's in your eyes. You have so much love to give. I have trust in you."

Henry had no words to respond to the extraordinary compliment he'd just received. All he could do was lean down, once again, and give her a short, but passionate, French kiss. "Je t'aime. Now, please, you need to get some sleep." Henry whispered.

Danielle managed to roll over on her side, closed her eyes and was immediately asleep.

Henry got up and weakly walked over and sat in the bay window. As he gazed over the stable yard, he heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." he said, careful not to wake up his slumbering wife.

His mother quietly let herself through the door. Seeing that Danielle was sleeping she suppressed the urge to scream, "Congratulations!" Instead she walked over and gave Henry a kiss one the cheek. "Congratulations, my son." she half whispered.

"Merci, mother." he said watching her sit down. "Genevieve's having a routine examination; she should be back soon." he said, answering his mother's unspoken question.

"How's Danielle?" she asked in a concerned tone, keeping in mind the mothers-who-die-in-childbirth statistic.

"She's doing well. Obviously she's exhausted, but the doctor said it was an ideal delivery." Henry yawned. The adrenalin rush was wearing off and fatigue was taking over.

"Oh, darling, you look exhausted too. Maybe you should lie down."

"No, no. Genevieve should be here--" another knock interrupted Henry. He got up and slowly shuffled to the door. Just as he suspected, on the other side was the doctor and his daughter.

"Congratulations sire, she's perfectly healthy. She's a little hungry. So, seeing that the princess is sleeping, just feed her this." He handed Henry a bottle and the baby, gave a quick bow, and scurried out of the sitting room.

Genevieve greedily took the bottle as Henry walked back to his mother. "Genevieve, meet your grandmother." he said, laying his daughter in the queen's arms.

"Oh Henry, she's darling!" Marie whispered, stroking the baby's cheek with the back of her fingers.

Henry yawned again. "Darling, why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch the baby and put her to bed."

"Thank you, mother." Henry said, getting up and kissing her cheek before going to the closet to change. A minute later he came out in his nightgown. "Are you sure?" he asked his mother before climbing into the bed.

"Just go to sleep, Henry." she commanded.

Henry obeyed and climbed in next to his wife, assuming his normal position, both arms around her body, holding it close to his.

About fifteen minutes later, Marie gently set sleeping Genevieve in her circular crib, closed the curtains around the opening, and silently let herself out the door.

Henry awoke at dawn to hungry cries coming form across the room. He carefully got out of bed, keeping in mind that Danielle would be sore, and walked to the crib. "Shhhh." he murmured quietly, lifting Genevieve out of her crib. Henry walked back over and sat on the bed. "Danielle," he whispered, gently shaking her awake, "she's hungry." he said, handing her the baby once she was sitting.

"Oh sweetheart," she cooed, taking the baby, "we'll never let you go hungry. I promise." she whispered, remembering all the nights she was sent to bed on an empty stomach.

Henry paused for a moment before brushing the hair off of Danielle's neck and unlacing her nightgown for her. She'd often told him of the horrible things she'd endured while living with her step-mother, all of which disgusted him.

Danielle pulled one arm out of its sleeve and let her daughter eat A/N: drink?. _She's so adorable._ she thought as she let herself lean back against Henry's body.

_She looks so helpless._ Henry thought. He carefully pulled back and kissed the top of Danielle's head. She, in turn, turned her head to see his eyes. Henry planted a warm gentle kiss on her lips.

Genevieve let out a tiny burp. "Oh darling! Are you full?" she couldn't help but laugh. Danielle delicately laid the new princess on the bed and pull her sleeve back over her arm. Genevieve began to wave her arms in the air and make baby cooing noises. "Oh-ho!" Danielle laughed. "You want to play, don't you?" she said, uncomfortably sitting up. "Ow." she muttered under her breath and placed one hand over her stomach.

Even though she tried to hide her pain, Henry wasn't fooled. "Are you alright? Do I need to call the doctor? Don't stress yourself." The frantic side of her husband was beginning to show out.

"Henry, I'm fine. I'm just sore." Danielle said, finally sitting up. She leaned forward as far as she could without tremendous pain and began to tickle her daughter. Henry maneuvered himself around Danielle and lay on his stomach on Genevieve's other side. This was the first time he'd really been able to study her out of her bundle. She'd inherited Danielle's soft face line and Henry's brown eyes, which stared up, wide open, at him.

"Ahhhh!" Genevieve squealed, reaching for her father's hair. One thing was for sure, she'd defiantly inherited Henry's curiosity. He moved a little closer and shook his hair in his daughter's face causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Suddenly there was a quiet rasp at the door. "Who is it?" Danielle said, laughing.

"It's Jacqueline." her sister said in a sing-song voice.

"Hold on." Henry mouthed, getting off the bed and scurrying into the closet to change.

Danielle rolled her eyes. _Royal appearance..._ "Come in."

Jacqueline pushed open the door. "Where is she? Oh my goodness! Danielle, she's adorable!" she exclaimed sitting on the bed at Danielle's feet. As she sat down, Jacqueline's hair fell across her shoulder and into Genevieve's grasping range, which she immediately did.

"She likes hair." Danielle warned just a little too late.

"So I've noticed." she said, trying to pry the tiny grasping fingers from her silky black hair. Then she noticed something was missing. "Where's Henry?" she asked, giving up on her hair.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "In the closet, changing. He has this odd idea that only a blood relative can see him in his nightgown."

"You're not a blood relative." Jacqueline pointed out, trying to start one of their friendly sister arguments.

"Jacqueline, we're married! We share a bed! And, trust me; I've seen him in a lot less than his nightgown." Danielle clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said. "Why are we even having this conversation?!"

"Because I love to annoy you." Jacqueline gloated. She'd clearly accomplished her mission. "Ow!" Genevieve had jerked on her hair and now had the ends in her mouth.

"Oh, sweetie, don't do that." Danielle said, reaching out and freeing Jacqueline's hair from her niece's tiny fist.

At that moment Henry emerged in his normal ivory riding pants and tan jacket. "Hello, Henry." both mother and aunt said simultaneously.

"Oh dear, I can handle one but not two." he said, sliding in beside Danielle and slipping one hand to her opposite hip. "How's she doing?"

As if to answer for herself, Genevieve stretched out as much as she could and let out a baby yawn. "She's tired." Danielle reconfirmed, turning only her head to see Henry, a smirk on her face.

"Let me put her to bed." Jacqueline said, gently scooping up her niece.

"How are you feeling?" Henry whispered, tightening his arm around Danielle's body.

"Henry, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just sore. It's perfectly normal."

"Fine," Henry said skeptically, "but if you need anything just tell me. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Darling," Danielle sighed rotating herself around to completely face Henry, "there is one this you could do for me."

"Yes? What do you need?" Henry seemed excited to be able to be put to some use.

Danielle grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. "You can calm down." she demanded.

"Ha ha, very funny." Henry faked a laugh, leaning in and giving her a tender kiss.

"Do you need me to leave?" Jacqueline said playfully. The only thing she got in return was a pillow in the face. Before the three could get into a pillow fight there was a sharp knock on the door. "Come in." they all said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress laughs.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." a voice said, pushing open the door.

"Gustave" Danielle squealed. "How nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too. It's been a long time. Where's the little stranger?" he asked, leaning down and giving Danielle a kiss on the cheek.

"Genevieve's taking a nap. Sit down; join us."

Gustave sat down on the window bench. "So how are you doing?"

"Good lord!" Danielle exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just sore." Gustave let out a small laugh. "Mother or not, I can still whip you." Danielle warned, pointing a finger at him.

"No argument here." Gustave said, standing back up.

"Where are you going? You just got here."

"I know, but I was actually running an errand for my master and stopped by. I really should be going."

Danielle nodded understandingly. She remembered the times she'd endured screaming fits when she came home late from the market.

Gustave kissed Danielle's cheek once more and walked back out the door.

"Well," Jacqueline sighed, "I should be going too. You need your rest." Danielle nodded in agreement. For once she wasn't going to argue with her step-sister.

After the door closed behind Jacqueline, Danielle gently laid herself back onto the pillow. "Henry, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"That's fine. I'll be...right...here." he said, turning around and seeing that Danielle was already asleep. Henry gently pulled back the covers, laid his head on Danielle's shoulder with one arm around her body and fell asleep.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. There were visits from Paulette, Maurice and Louise, Leonardo, Danielle's courtier friends, and Jacqueline, this time accompanied by her fiancé. Periodically Genevieve would interrupt with cries that she wanted to be fed, changed, or play.

It wasn't until dark that Henry and Danielle had the chance to talk alone. "Who do you think we should have tutor her?" Henry asked, stretched out on the bed with his elbow propped on the pillow and his head resting on his fist.

"I was hoping, possible, Leonardo." Henry gave his wife a weird look. "I don't want her to grow up thinking that class in everything." The puzzled looks continued. "Alright. If that old man hadn't of stumbled into your life the five days before you proposed and discovered who I really was, who would you have chosen? Me or Margarite?"

Henry gazed into her eyes. _She's right. If Leonardo hadn't of opened up my eyes to the world, I would probably be lying miserably next to Margarite now._ he thought to himself. He leaned down and gave his wife a delicate kiss.

"Hmmmm... what was that for?" Danielle whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"For a million different things. You are right. Leonardo would make a wonderful tutor. I must learn to never doubt you."

"Danielle let out a very small chuckle. "Oh, I need to be doubted at times."

"That's a lie."

"Well, if you didn't, with whom would I argue?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I think you'd find plenty of people to argue with." he said, leaning in for dramatic effect.

Before Henry had a chance to roll back onto his side, Danielle pulled him down by his jacket collar and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Where did that come from?" Henry asked, carefully balanced over Danielle's body.

"I thought you said you wouldn't doubt me?" She was purely trying to annoy him.

All Henry did was shake his head and kiss Danielle again, only this time with the same amount of passion that he has the first time they kissed. As he felt her tongue touch his lips, he gently let his upper body rest on hers, careful not to touch her lower abdomen, and placed one hand on the small of her back.

Danielle wrapped her arms around Henry's midriff, letting herself melt. _I love this man._

Henry tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss even more.

Suddenly there was a sharp rasp on the door giving Henry only enough time to jerk back up on his side, trapping Danielle's arm under his body. before the intruder let itself in.

"Mother?" Henry asked, trying to make out the silhouette.

The queen walked over to the sitting bench. "You two should be getting some rest, not staying up talking." she said as she sat down.

Henry could feel Danielle slowly begin to twirl her fingers on his back. She obviously didn't want company at the moment so that they could continue their "conversation" in private, but she would never be so rude as to ask anyone to leave.

"I going to be blunt. I know you're both going to be very busy with the baby and I truly feel horrid for doing this now..."

Henry ran his fingers impatiently through his hair.

"But with Francis gone I just don't think I'm serving France adequately."

The twirling intensifies.

"I am so sorry for telling you this now. But, if for any reason, you feel overwhelmed, or stressed, or overworked please tell me..."

The twirling was now accompanied with a drumming.

"If this doesn't work out you can go back to devoting all your attentions to Genevieve."

Finally Henry couldn't take anymore. "Mother, what is it that you want to tell us?"

Marie looked up from her hands. "In a few months I will be resigning as queen and I wanted to use this time as an adjusting period before you take over."

The twirling/drumming stops. Henry couldn't believe his ears. _Could she have picked a more incontinent time for this?!_ "Mother! Why do you tell us this now?! We just had a baby!"

Danielle could sense his frustration and did her best to calm him down. She couldn't blame him though. He'd had very little sleep the past few days. "With all due respect, Marie," she said in a soft murmur, "we can't accept this at this point in time."

"Of course! I didn't expect you to!" the queen interrupted. "I know you're going to want to be with Genevieve. I was only letting you know so you might have some time to think about it. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's no bother. We just weren't expecting anything like this. Perhaps we can talk about this some other time."

"Of course. Now please," she said, getting of the bench, "get some rest." Marie leaned down and gave each new parent a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." they both echoed.

"King and Queen!" Henry exclaimed letting himself lay on Danielle's body once his mother was out of earshot.

Danielle hissed in pain. "Henry, ouch, off." she said, pushing him off of her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you get some sleep before Genevieve wakes up." she said, freeing her arm and rolling onto her side.

Henry gazed admiringly down at her. _She can handle anything._ he thought as he curled up next to her and fell asleep.

Did you like? I had fun writing this one if you couldn't tell that's why it took me so long. Ok, I just realized that I've been using a lot of French and not telling you guys the translations. "Je t'aime" means "I love you" "Je t'aims aussie" means "I love you too" there's a bit more French in the chapters to come but I'll give you those translations when we get to them. Ok I'll update soon! I promise!


	11. chapter 11

A/N This is sort of a filler chapter and sort of not. It's not as good as the last chapter…but I hope you enjoy it. I promise the next chapter is 10 times better!

Jacqueline and Danielle sat on the bed, papers strew all around them. "Danielle, perhaps we should take a break," Jacqueline sighed, overwhelmed by the papers surrounding her. Danielle agreed and set down the list of possible flower choices.

"Don't worry, Jacqueline. We'll get this finished."

"And you went through this with Henry?"

"No, actually, the bride isn't allowed to plan a royal wedding."

"Well, lucky for you, you get to help me with mine."

Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not. What is it you want to know?" she asked, glancing back over the list of flowers.

Jacqueline motioned for her stepsister to come closer and then whispered in her ear. "How is Henry in bed?"

Danielle drew back with her mouth open in shock. Most courtiers would faint at the mere mention of going to bed with a man, and here, her stepsister was asking for details of her sex life with her husband! And not only a man, but the crowned prince of France! One thing was for sure, if either one of their better halves had been anywhere **near** the castle, Jacqueline would have kept her mouth clamped tightly shut. Luck for her, they were out checking one the gypsy tribe.

"I'm sorry. I can tell this has made you uncomfortable," Jacqueline said, shuffling some of the papers around her.

Danielle glanced nervously at the door. "Come here," she smirked as she leaned as close as she could to her sister's ear. "Wonderful." Her voice was barely audible.

Now it was Jacqueline's turn to turn to draw back shocked and Danielle's to stare, embarrassed, at her hands. She'd just willingly answered probably the most inappropriate question the princess of France could ever be asked.

"I can't believe you answered me!" Jacqueline exclaimed in total exasperation of her stepsister's forwardness.

"I can't believe you asked me that!" Danielle hissed.

Jacqueline smiled nervously.

Danielle looked inquisitively at her sister. "Why all these questions about Henry? Are you trying to steel my husband?" There was a joking quality in her voice as if she were accusing the woman before her as being Marguerite.

"No, I'm not trying to steel Henry." She suddenly seemed distant and preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" Danielle whispered, instinctively reaching out for her sister's hand.

"Nothing's wrong," Jacqueline mused, the distant look still in her eyes.

Danielle decided to rephrase the question. "Any second thoughts?"

Her stepsister slowly began to come back out of her daze. "No, no second thoughts." Danielle waited patiently, sensing that there was more to come. "It's just—I'm not exactly sure—don't get me wrong. I love John; truly, I do. But I'm comfortable with the respectful distance between us, and I don't really want that to change. I guess the reason I'm asking you all these questions is to become more comfortable with married life," Jacqueline sighed.

Danielle leaned back against the head of the bed. "Do you want to know how I felt before my wedding?" Jacqueline nodded. "Hmmm…where should I start? The week between the proposal and the wedding, Henry would walk me back to my chambers every night, and I would, of course, invite him in for various reasons. Most of the time, however, we would just end up kissing. Sometimes I would feel his heart pounding, hard, against my chest. He would have to break the kiss with a pained expression, almost like he had a head pain, recollect himself, and he would politely leave after that. 'We'll see who's speechless **_after_** we are married,' he would always say. Often on those nights, I would lay in bed thinking about sleeping with him, and truthfully, it scared me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to let that part of myself go yet. But, I knew he loved me, and I knew that if I still felt the same fear he would understand and would respect my decision. And when the moment came, I had no regrets."

Jacqueline nodded in understanding. "You have a beautiful relationship."

"You do too."

Jacqueline paused for a minute, digesting everything she had just heard. "If our friends had heard what we were talking about, they would have beaten us a long time ago."

Danielle laughed. "They'll probably hear the same speech when they get married."

"Do you know what I never understood about Marguerite and mother? How could they go through life thinking that a husband isn't there for you to love; a husband is to have? How could you spend your entire life with someone you didn't love?" Jacqueline trailed off, shaking her head in disgust.

Danielle took her hand again. "Jacqueline, you have nothing to worry about. I've watched you together. I've seen the way he looks at you. John loves you. Henry often talks of the things he says about you, about how much he loves you, about how he can't think of spending his life with anyone else. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Jacqueline quickly wiped away a tear. "I love him too." Danielle leaned over and gave her sister a hug. They sat in silence for a moment before Jacqueline spoke again. "Perhaps we should get back to work." They spent the rest of the afternoon buried in paper work.

Henry and the captain pushed open the door to the royal bed chamber to find the bed already occupied. Danielle and Jacqueline have fallen asleep with papers strewn all over the bed.

John started to move towards them, but Henry stopped him. "Just let her stay. You'll learn quickly that it's easier to let them sleep."

"But you have no—"

Henry shook his head. "I'll sleep on the bench. There's plenty of room."

John just nodded and left.

Two hours later, Danielle got up to check on Genevieve and saw Henry asleep on the bench. She picked up all the papers and laid them on the floor. _I'll organize these in the morning._ She then walked to the closet and got the two extra blankets that were usually reserved for the cold winter nights when the fire and Henry's body heat weren't enough to keep her warm, and draped one over Jacqueline. She then quietly opened the crib curtains to check on her daughter, and seeing that she was okay, walked over to the sitting bench, climbed over Henry, and curled up under the other blanket with him.

"What are you doing here?" Half whispered, half moaned.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not really," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she curled up against his side. "How's Genevieve?" he asked, gently caressing her arm.

"She's sleeping peacefully," the princess whispered wearily.

Henry abruptly stopped stroking her arm and looked down at her. "Are you sure that's out child?"

Danielle let out a short chuckle. "Yes, Henry. Enjoy the silence while you can."

Henry was silent for a moment. "I love you."

Danielle raised her chin and propped it one his chest, gazing into his eyes. The moon illuminated his face, casting a blue hue over his body. _He is so wonderful_ she thought. "I love you, too," she whispered, gently rubbing her cheek against his chest. Nothing else needed to be said to express how they felt. Soon, the rise and fall of the prince's chest put her to sleep.

Danielle woke in the same position to a crying Genevieve.

"She's started sleeping through the night, but she still gets up at an ungodly hour," Henry groaned, stretching out over the bench.

"Just stay here; I'll get her," Danielle said as she climbed over Henry's body and shuffled over to the crib. Henry watched admiringly as his wife gently lifted Genevieve out of her bed. "Oh, darling, I know, you're hungry, hold on. Henry, help me. Can you unlace my dress?"

Henry reached up and gently unlaced the cotton dress and rubbed her back, tracing the scars of her old lash marks.

Danielle let Genevieve nurse, walked over to the bed and the note from Jacqueline:

Danielle,

You and Henry were so peaceful; I couldn't wake you. I just keep telling myself that in a week, I'll have the same thing you both have. I'm so excited!

I checked on Genevieve, and she was sound asleep. I was surprised that she slept as long as she did. I'll talk to you later today.

-All my love-

Jacqueline

"What's that?" Henry yawned as he sat up on the bench.

"A note from Jacqueline."

"How is she?"

"Nervous."

"So is John."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. He almost had a breakdown yesterday. He's just about as nervous as I was when we got married."

"Oh, really?" Danielle's curiosity perked, and her voice took on a more inquisitive tone. "How nervous were you?" she cooed, sitting down next to her husband.

"You couldn't tell? I was a wreck!" he exclaimed, staring at her in disbelief.

"You were not. You were calm and in control that night. You never let on that you were nervous. I, on the other hand, I was trembling I was so edgy."

"I thought you were trembling because I was doing a good job," Henry pouted, slightly deflated but still joking.

"I never said that you weren't," Danielle whispered, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "You never answered my question."

Henry gazed into her eyes. _Why is it whenever I look at her time seems to stop?_ "I was so afraid that you would change your mind and run away, or that you would be intimidated by the royal title and cancel the wedding. Those fears even carried over until the next morning, although they diminished substantially after we said 'I do,'" he said as he helped his wife slip her arm back into hits sleeve and laced her dress. "Here, let me take her," he said, reaching for Genevieve.

Danielle moved behind Henry and wrapped her arms around his neck as she watched her daughter bounce up and down on her father's knee. "You know," she whispered, burying her face into his neck, savoring the smell, "I have the same fears about you."

Henry turned his head and looked into her eye. "Now we look back and laugh."

Danielle let out a tiny hum in reply and gave the prince a gentle kiss. "That seems like only yesterday and now we have the most beautiful daughter."

As if she recognized that she was the new subject of conversation, Genevieve giggled and waved her hands in the air. Danielle and Henry both laughed heartily as Henry began to bounce the baby on his knee again.

Jacqueline paced back and forth. "What's taking so long!?"

Danielle smoothed out her maid of honor dress and calmly walked over to her stepsister. "Jacqueline…Jacqueline…Jacqueline!" she scolded, "Calm down. Come here." She walked Jacqueline over the wash bin, sprinkled some cold water over her wrists, and pressed her pressure points with her thumbs. "There, better?"

"Much. Thank you. Where did you learn that?" Jacqueline queried, calmed dramatically.

"I had to have some way to keep Paulette from killing Marguerite."

Jacqueline nearly cried she was laughing so hard. "I wish you had showed me this the nights I felt like strangling her."

"Oh, Paulette had an elaborate plan that involved placing the bee hives in her chambers while she was sleeping."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, yes. This always worked on her. Now, where is your veil?"

The captain paced back and forth in front of the prince.

"John, calm down."

Laurent whirled around and glared at Henry, who was lounging in the easy chaise opposite himself. "Oh, how ironic! You, the prince of panic, telling me to calm down." His words were sharp, crisp, and edged with anxiety.

Henry rolled his eyes. "I am not the 'prince of panic,'" he said, rising from his chair and making his way to the wash basin. "Come here."

The captain duly obliged. Henry began the same process of sprinkling the cold water over the back of John's wrists and pressing the pressure points. "Danielle used to do this to me when she was pregnant."

"Does it work?"

"It did for me. You think your nerves are on end now, wait until Jacqueline's pregnant. I worried so much about Danielle. Was she getting enough food, rest, exercise? Was the baby ok? Was she comfortable? Just wait, you'll get to experience this all first hand."

"You make it sound like a death sentence."

"Well, it's not. There are three simple questions I asked myself on my wedding day: One) Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"She said 'yes' didn't she?" John challenged.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"When you picture your future, is she in it?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about!" Henry exclaimed, drying his hands. "Now, are you calm?"

John took a deep breath. "Yes. I do believe so."

"Then go get married!" Henry laughed, mocking a kick aimed for Laurent's rear and shooed the captain out the door.

The ceremony was a beautiful one. Jacqueline was glowing, and John seemed to burst with pride as he watched her stroll down the isle.

Henry and Danielle stood as best man and maid of honor. AS the new couple took their vows, the prince and princess exchanged glances, remembering their own wedding day.

The reception was held at the manor. Paulette and Danielle sat in the parlor watching Henry play with Genevieve on the floor.

"You picked a good one. You know that right?" Paulette whispered.

Danielle cocked her head and she watched Henry. "Yes, I know. I love him so much."

"Good. You hold on to him. He's your match."

Danielle nodded slowly, mulling the thought over in her mind. _Is there really such thing as a perfect match? Would I be this happy if I married someone else?_ AT that moment Henry laughed and glanced over at Danielle to make sure she was watching. She flashed a quick smile and returned to her thoughts. _No, I wouldn't be happier. No man could ever make me as happy…ever._

Jacqueline sat down next to her, interrupting the princess's thoughts again. "Why don't you and Henry come dance?"

Danielle raised an eyebrow questioningly at her husband. Henry stood and offered her his hand. "Madame, puis-je avoir cette danse?" A/N: translation: Ma'am, may I have this dance?

"Oui, monseuier," A/N: yes, sir she said, taking his hand and allowing him to escort her into the other room.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing with each other and with the bride and bride-groom. Genevieve even got a dance with her father.

But soon the royal family had to leave due to Genevieve getting a little too fussy to bear. The new bride walked them to the door and gave her sister a kiss on each cheek.

"Congratulations," Danielle whispered in her ear, "and good luck."

"Thank you," Jacqueline whispered back and with that they returned to the castle.

A/N: Ok, I'll update two chapters tonight. I'm sorry this took me so long…but I have more time to work on this now. I want more reviews! I want to get up to at least 45 reviews before I post chapter 13!


	12. chapter 12

**A/N ok, some of the stuff in this chapter is very historically inaccurate. Deal with it. It's all part of the story so just throw the history book out the window. Ok enjoy!**

Shortly after the wedding, Henry and Danielle were crowned king and queen. At first, everything seemed to be the same. Henry would arise at the same time to Genevieve's piercing cry and kept his tradition of meeting the family for dinner. If he was going to be late or miss dinner all together the family would know a few days ahead of time.

However, after some time, Henry seemed to become more distant and preoccupied by work. At first it was just little things that didn't seem important, Things like being later or missing dinner more often and leaving a bit earlier each morning, just to name a few. But soon things began to seem to Danielle that her marriage was slowly disintegrating before her eyes.

Henry began to miss almost every dinner, and often, Danielle would come back to their chambers to find him hovering over his desk. Most nights she would beg him to come to bed and get some rest, but all she would get from him was that if she stopped bothering him he would get finished faster and consequently would get to bed earlier. In the beginning this was usually said lightly with a gentle kiss, and true to his word, Henry would shortly come to bed. But eventually, the kiss left his nightly reply and an annoyed edge crept into his voice. The swiftness in which he finished his duties and got to bed slowly disappeared until it was hours before he climbed in to comfort his wife. But even that didn't last long. Gradually, each night, as he came in later and later he pushed himself farther and farther so not to wake Danielle. In the end, instead of sleeping in the middle of the bed holding each other, Henry and Danielle spent the night on opposite sides of the bed and facing opposite ways, much like Henry's parents.

Danielle couldn't take it anymore. She'd fought too hard for the love of her life and wasn't about to let him go. One night, everything changed. It started out as normal but quickly spun out of control…

Danielle entered the study and found Henry hovering over his desk as usual. She waked over and ran her hands down his arms. "Henry, please, come to bed. You need to relax."

Henry didn't even look at her. "Danielle, you knew when you married me that I'd have to talk this job."

"I'm only trying to help," Danielle whispered.

"Dammit, Danielle!" Henry yelled, abruptly getting up. "You just keep getting in the way!"

Shocked, Danielle stumbled backwards, nearly falling over the couch. "What do you want from me? To sit on the bed and wait until you have a use for me!" she screamed back.

"Well, if that's what it takes for you to stay out of the way, then yes!"

"Henry! I may be your wife, but I am not going to let you toss me aside for occasional use. I didn't marry a king, I didn't marry a prince, I didn't even marry a nobleman! I married a man who loved me and I love him, but now I'm not so sure!"

"Fine, if that's how you feel, leave!" Henry yelled back and then threw himself back into his desk chair.

Moments later Danielle stormed out the door with Genevieve and her bag.

_How dare he! "Henry de Rousseau, king of France, abandoned by wife, Danielle de Barbarac." The journalists will have plenty to do tomorrow! A king, all he doe is work, work, work. He's forgetting all about his wife and daughter! How dare he! "Get out!" he says, "Just leave!"_

Danielle practically dove into the carriage and slammed the door as the horses began to trot away. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, and to be frank, she didn't really care.

It wasn't until she was through the palace gated that she looked back. The magnificent building that she walked into in a dream and now, would probably never return to, loomed behind her. For the first time that night, she began to cry. Her shoulders shook violently and her breaths were short and shallow. _How could I have been so blind? I should have seen this coming. Oh, what have I done? _

Jacqueline rushed to answer the door. _Who on earth could be calling this late?_

Once she opened the door, she knew something was wrong. There stood her stepsister, tears streaming down her face, with Genevieve in one arm and a bag on the other.

"Oh, my God! What happened?" Jacqueline exclaimed as she reached for Genevieve. "Come in."

Danielle handed her daughter to Jacqueline and stepped through the door. "Henry—" she couldn't finish the first word before breaking down into sobs again.

"Ok, shhh. Here, please come and sit in the parlor." Jacqueline cooed. She followed Danielle into the parlor and laid Genevieve in her crib. "Now, what happened?"

Danielle drew a slow, shaky breath. She wiped her eyes and began the painful story. "I came back to the chambers after dinner and found Henry working at his desk. I tried to persuade him to come to bed and get some rest, but all he would say was that he had to work. I begged him, and he jumped up and started yelling that I kept getting in the way. I yelled back. I can't really remember what I said, but after I finished, he--he--" She was unable to finish her sentence before she broke under another wave of tears.

Jacqueline tried backing into the problem another way. "Did he hit you?"

Danielle looked surprised that that would be a possibility. "Of course not, Henry's never laid a malicious hand on me." _Would it have come to that if I hadn't of left?_

Jacqueline remained ever-so-patient. "What happened, Danielle?" she barely whispered.

Danielle looked her dead in the eye. "He told me to get out. I told him how I felt, and he just said 'leave.' So I did. Oh, Jacqueline, what have I done!" she cried, falling into her sister's embrace.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning.

Danielle nodded slowly and wiped her eyes. "What would I do without you?"

Once Danielle left, Henry returned to his work. _How dare she get in the way like that! She's no the only one who depends on me anymore._

Henry worked for hours, and eventually, the anger wore into numbness. It wasn't until he finally retired for the night that he was able to evaluate what had happened.

He casually glanced around at the changes in the room. Genevieve's crib was empty and so was the bed. Henry changed and collapsed onto the mattress. _It seems so much bigger without Danielle next me._ He rolled over and laid his head on Danielle's pillow. The sent of her perfume filled his nostrils. How he missed that smell! Then the weight of what had happened set in. Henry tired to remember the last time he told his wife he loved her. Was it that night they fell asleep on the bench? How long had it been? When was the last time he had given her a kiss without and particular reason? When was the last time he'd stopped what he was doing to play with his daughter? As these thoughts paraded in his mind, Henry realized that it was his own fault for this catastrophe. _Oh God! What have I done! The two most precious people to me on earth are gone because I pushed them away! How could I have been so blind? How could I have been so foolish?_

The next morning Jacqueline, once again, rushed to answer the door. Just as she suspected, Henry stood, panting, on the other side.

"Where is she?" he gasped, hands on his hips

Jacqueline stepped further into the doorway to prevent the king from entering the manor. "Henry, I really don't think—"

"I just want to talk to my wife," he interrupted.

Jacqueline sighed and backed out of the doorway and motioned for Henry to come in. "She's downstairs in the kitchen, but--" Henry was running down the stairs before she could finish her thought.

Henry stopped short at the end of the stairwell and stared at the woman who had left him just twelve hours earlier. Danielle slowly raised her eyes from the pot she was stirring and quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. She was wearing her servant's dress and her hair was tied back in a simple braid. Paulette and Louise froze in their bustle and stared icily and the king. At Danielle's signal, they scuttled out of the room.

An awkward silence immediately ensued. Henry never took his eyes off his wife, but she didn't seem to have the strength to even glance in his direction. _I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of crying _she thought to herself. Normally she would have been a stone wall, but the emotional power that this man held over her made her crumble is his presence.

Unsure of how she was expected to react, Danielle slowly pushed one foot back and curtsied. "You're Majesty," she whispered shakily.

This seemed to bring Henry back to life. He rushed over to Danielle and scooped her up into his arms in mid-curtsy. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" he whispered urgently.

It was then that Danielle let herself go. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. "Please don't leave me."

"Never again. I promise, never again." He gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Tears began to stream down his face, and his hands gripped the back of Danielle's dress.

Danielle leaned back and gazed into her husband's eyes. "What took you so long?"

The king let out a small chuckle/sob. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head as his wife wiped a few tears from his cheek.

Henry hesitated as he leaned in for a kiss. But, seeing that there would be no protest, he pulled Danielle to him with so much passion he could hardly breathe. A/N: place **large** crescendo of music here.

With huge smiles, Paulette and Louise peeked back through the door.

Danielle threw her arms around Henry's neck and let her fingers weave through his hair. _His_ hands found her hips and pulled them closer to his, deepening the kiss even more. Danielle had grown used to small gentle kisses from her husband and welcomed the unbridled passion with open arms. Henry could feel his heart pounding fiercely against his ribs as Danielle let her body melt into his.

Jacqueline peered around the corner and nearly cried she was so happy.

"What's going on?" John asked, from the top of the stairs.

"Shhh!" she scolded.

John joined his wife to watch the resurrected couple. Jacqueline let out a small whimper and let her body sag into her husband's arms.

Henry and Danielle clung to each other as they walked back up the stairs. "Jacqueline, could you keep Genevieve for today? We—"

Jacqueline held up her hand to stop her stepsister. "She can stay as long as you need. Now," she said, flicking hands in their direction, "Shoo, go, and I don't want to see you back until everything between the both of you is sorted out. Shooo!"

Danielle and Henry piled into the closed carriage, still clinging to each other as if the world itself was about to end. Once inside, Henry pulled Danielle to his chest almost violently. "Oh, God! I though I'd lost you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please…" His voice suddenly cracked and his apology was cut short.

Danielle gently rubbed his back. _He can be foolish, but he can certainly say he's sorry _she thought to herself. She pushed herself back and gazed into Henry's eyes. "I love you. How could I not forgive you?"

Henry felt his heart begin to race again as his wife leaned towards him for yet another kiss. He tried his best not to suffocate her when he replied to her request, but didn't succeed very well. His hands, not quite so gently, cradled her, one of the small of her back and the other gripping her shoulders.

Danielle welcomed the passion she'd waited for for four months. She was finally back in the arms of the man she loved. Her left hand pressed Henry's neck to bring him, if at all possible, closer to her, while her right hand slowly inched up his muscular arm.

Danielle let out a barely audible gasp and arched her back slightly as Henry's lips left hers and began to follow her jaw line to devour her neck. She leaned against the carriage wall to help brace herself against her husband's attack. This proved fruitless because it only prompted Henry to press his body closer to hers.

Then, to his surprise, Danielle slid her hands underneath his jacket and pulled it off. Henry, very reluctantly, pushed himself away and shook her head. "Not here. Later," he whispered voice hoarse with passion. _Why must carriages be so damn small?_

Danielle nodded her head understandingly but she did not lean in for another kiss. _If we get into another tumble like that, I doubt either one of us will be able to control ourselves._

Henry had a similar thought, but he also know that neither one of them would be able to sit apart as they had grown accustomed to. It simply wasn't possible.

Danielle let her upper body rest entirely on Henry's side and shoulder. His arm was cautiously wrapped around her waist in a way so he wouldn't be tempted to pull her back into his passionate embrace or at least in a position so that his temptation was at bay. But Danielle didn't make it easy by gently running her hand back and forth from his knee to his hip. No doubt she was doing it on purpose to test his will power. She then, much to Henry's relief, took the same hand and let it slide across his stomach to his opposite shoulder and laid her head on his chest, obviously exhausted from crying all night.

Henry briefly let his mind drift to "later", but soon it cleared, and he dozed off to sleep.

Ten minutes later, the coachman opened the door to find the king and queen sleeping in each other's arms. "What do you suppose we should do?" he asked the stable hand who was unharnessing the horse from the carriage.

"Wake them I suppose."

The coachman cautiously reached out with one hand and tapped Henry's shoulder. The king sleepily opened his eyes. It took him a moment to get his bearings and figure out what to do next.

"Sire, would you like me to wake the queen?" the coachman suggested timidly.

Henry glanced sown at his wife's sleeping figure. "No, I'll take her to the chambers, thank you."

The coachman quietly opened the second door as Henry scooped Danielle's body into his arms and proceeded up the castle steps.

Danielle didn't wake up until Henry gently laid her on the bed.

"Oh darling, you should have woken me. You didn't need to carry me all the way up here."

"It was of not inconvenience." Henry whispered, leaning down and giving his wife a gentle, lingering kiss.

Danielle couldn't help but notice that the fiery passion that had overcome her in the carriage was now replaced by exhaustion, and she had and inkling that Henry felt the same way.

"Henry…perhaps we should--"

"Rest? I agree. Would you like me to get your nightgown?"

Danielle shook her head as she rose form the bed. "Don't bother, I'll get yours." With that she disappeared into the closet.

Henry wearily unlaced his shirt and collapsed on the bed. _Ok, Henry. Watch your step for now on. You've lost her once to your own stupidity, don't do it again! She's back and you want to keep her here._ He coached himself as he clasped his hands over his head and tried to convince himself that he could learn from his mistakes.

His thoughts were interrupted by an opening door. He lazily opened his eyes to see Danielle walking slowly towards him, and his body went tense and ridged. She was obviously mulling the same thoughts in her mind. She slightly lifted the arm that Henry's nightgown was draped over and raised her eyebrows silently asking him if he wanted it.

He didn't say anything, just slowly shook his head and patted a spot next to him on the bed.

Danielle turned to put the nightgown back in the closet, but Henry stopped her. "Don't, just leave it on the floor. Come here." His voice didn't' help hide his stress.

Danielle smiled sweetly at him, feeling somewhat reassured that he was just as nervous about what could happen. She slowly let her arm go limp and the nightgown fall to the floor.

"Come here," Henry beckoned, taking his other hand from his head and reaching for her.

Danielle shuffled around the bed, climbed in next to him, and laid her head on his bare chest. She let her hand go where it wanted to, sliding across his stomach and under his shirt to his side.

"Danielle, can you forgive me?" Henry whispered while he wrapped her in his arms.

Danielle was silent for a moment. Soon, she turned her head and kissed the king squarely on the center of his chest, sending a relaxing sensation through his body. With great effort, she pushed herself up and gazed into Henry's steel-gray eyes. "The question, love, is not if I forgive you, but rather can you forgive me?"

Henry tenderly stroked his wife's cheek. "Oh, darling, I'm the one who should be blamed, not you."

Danielle slowly shook her head and gave Henry a gentle kiss. Henry wrapped his arms around her even tighter and held her close, hoping that the moment would never end. All too soon, Danielle pulled away and lay back down on her husband's chest. Soon, the rise and fall of Henry's chest put her to sleep.

Marie was furious. _Foolish, foolish…BOY! How could her have been so stupid! Oh…he's going to get a piece of my mind, want it or not!_ She thought as she stomped down the corridor. She reached the double doors that led to the king and queen's chambers and signaled for her attendant to let her in. She stormed in and, seeing that the sitting room was vacant, made her way to the bedchamber door.

Once again, she signaled for the page to open the door. She was about the give Henry a very loud lecture when she caught her words in her throat.

The sight that lay before her was quite the opposite of what she had been expecting. Instead of Henry moping around his room, he _and_ his wife were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. _Did she actually leave him?_ The royal mother thought to herself, but then she broke down the situation. _Yes, she probably did leave him. She told me about how Henry barely even acknowledged her anymore and here they are, holding each other like a child would hold toy in his sleep._ Marie then spotted the bag at the foot of the bed. _Yes, there's the proof. She did leave him. Finally someone gout through his thick head!_

Marie quietly backed out the door and walked back to her rooms with a new spring in her step.

Several hours later, the king and queen awoke from their peaceful slumber. Danielle immediately sprang on her husband for an explanation.

"What is the burning issue that has stolen you way?"

"Several things actually," Henry yawned.

"Tell me."

"Hmmmm…well, as you know, France has been doing regular trade with the Americas. As it turns out, some of the prisoners are smuggling themselves back to France."

Danielle knew exactly what threat was presented in that statement. She propped herself up on one elbow and stared into Henry's eyes. "Is she back?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I know of. I've been getting lists of who's missing, and so far, neither name has been sent. Do you really think that they would come back?"

Danielle nodded her head, looking at Henry as if her were dense.

Henry sighed and shifted his hips underneath her. He looked very uneasy.

"What is it?" Danielle's voice took a completely different tone.

Henry reluctantly looked into her eyes with a forced smile. "It's nothing…it can wait," he said, gently rubbing her back.

Danielle was getting annoyed. "Henry, I'm not a simpleton. What is the problem?"

Henry averted his eyes once again and gently intertwined her fingers in his. _I have to tell her. But, I don't know if it is a sure thing or not. But then, she needs to know._

"Henry…" Danielle's soft, pleading voice made the king face reality.

Henry sighed and looked intently into his wife's eyes once again. "England is threatening to go to war."

Danielle suddenly grew very weak and began to sway. _Oh God._

Henry sighed and brought Danielle to his chest. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I didn't want to scare you," he whispered, gently stroking her back.

Danielle was quiet for a minute, savoring every moment she was with her husband. They'd wasted the past few months fighting and now he could be leaving. But then a thought came to her mind. "But you're king! Don't you have to stay here and command the troops?" she panted, frantically looking for a way to keep her husband safe.

Henry let out a large sigh causing Danielle to push herself back off of his bare chest and stare, anxiously into her eyes.

"If I were my father's age, yes, I would stay behind. But I'm only twenty. I have to go. It wouldn't be fair to send troops into battle without intending to help."

Danielle still wasn't about to give in. "But, Genevieve is your sole heir! If you die, you'll have no one to take over. She's too young."

Henry smiled sweetly. "You can take over until she comes of age."

Danielle's expression grew extremely panicky.

Henry tired his best to comfort her. "Remember though, right now, it's only a threat. Nothing is certain. It may be even a few years before we battle if we resort to that. Don't worry."

Danielle sank back down onto his chest. She wouldn't be able to survive losing him, and she knew it. Her broken heart would kill her. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and once again, began to cry. The hot tears trickled down her cheek and landed on Henry's chest.

The king then spoke. "Maybe it would be of some comfort to you to know that I wouldn't be fighting, rather checking on different camps." He chuckled.

Danielle's head shot up. "Why you little…"

"Little what? " Henry laughed.

Danielle gave him a playful slap. "Twit! You worry me to death all for a joke. Little twit!"

Henry gave a hearty laugh and pulled Danielle onto the bed, enveloped in a deep kiss.

She let his hands go where the wished and let him do as he pleased, glad to be back in his arms again, but she stopped him before he got too carried away and not answer the questions she had.

"Henry," she moaned, pushing him off of her, "what are you going to do about the prisoners?"

Henry sighed and propped himself up on his elbows above Danielle. "I don't know. The only thing I can do is tighten security around the ports, and that's already been done. Do you have any suggestions?"

Danielle gently rubbed Henry's bare back. "You could try to patrol the boats before they leave."

"That's what we're doing, but somehow they get past…"

"What if there were harsher punishments if they get caught?"

Henry gave her on inquisitive look. "Do you mean for everyone or just the 'step-evils'?"

Danielle opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. _He's right. Several people have been sent there unjustly and it would be unfair to punish them._

Henry interrupted her thoughts by gently tracing her jawbone with his finger. "You need not worry about Marguerite. If she does return, she will suffer greatly."

Danielle, feeling reassured by this, suddenly changed the subject.

"How far along is the university?"

Henry seemed somewhat taken aback. "Where did that come from?" the king blurted, slightly perplexed.

Danielle just stared, unblinking into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Well," Henry began, "the construction, as you know, has started, but it's going very slow due to the weather. Not much progress has been made lately." He stated matter-of-factly.

Danielle gave a curt nod as if to say "that's all I need to know."

Henry was still confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"As queen, I hardly suspect that the people expect me to leave all the political issues to you," Danielle declared, slightly annoyed.

This concept was new to the king. _Mother never dealt with the political issues, just a few of the social matters. How would the advisors react?_ "Danielle, you are not like other women."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Why good sir, is that not why you married me?"

"What ever do you mean?" Henry teased, unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin.

Danielle stifled a laugh. "I believe you know exactly what I mean."

Henry gave in, and a dazzling smile stretched over his face. His mouth came down, hard, on Danielle's as she lost herself in his passionate embrace.

A/N: so? What did you think? Please review! I know that I haven't been quite as actively updating and stuff but now that my English class is over I'll have much more time to work on this. I can't write to please you if I don't know what you think. So give me your opinions! I want to know how I'm doing! It's not that hard! Just click the little review button and tell me what you think! Ok, can't wait to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

**Hey guys! Yeah I finally updated! Sorry it took so long! This is only about the first half of chapter 13, but I decided to update it so you guys would have something new. I hope you like it. Thanks for all of those who kept up reviews even while I was battling a particularily evil case of writer's block. I dedicate this part to you. I love reviews, so please review! And Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah...I don't own the rights to Ever After...blah blah...legal stuff...

* * *

**

Henry hovered over his papers at the head of the long conference table, feeling almost venerable in the vacant room. He would have actually preferred lounging on his bed while he sorted out the dilemmas of France. That way he could be with his family and watch Danielle buzz around the room after their daughter who'd recently (at nine months) become a talented crawler. But then Danielle distracted him to easily…much too easily. Plus, if his papers lay prone on the bed they were subject to Genevieve's ever-tightening grip. The empty conference room what the next best thing.

Henry half-wished that his daughter would take out all her wrath on the rolls of parchment that lay before him. The war was pressing ever closer. It was still just a threat, but the king was having trouble keeping it at that. _This choice,_ he pondered,_ would not have been so hard had I not met Danielle._

It was true. The king valued his wife's opinion over that of his advisors' (which is the way it should be, but we all know that 16th century French aristocrats did not agree.)

Henry glanced out the window. Almost dark, no doubt Danielle would come looking for him soon, wondering how long he would be. Glancing at the work he's accomplished, he concluded five more minutes would be ample time to respond to the queen.

Henry sighed, glanced over the papers, and flopped back against the back of his chair. Trade routes…that was England's latest compliant. They wanted more power and they would do anything to get it. To Henry, this seemed trivial. He would have been happy to share power of the routes, but the British refused to comply. _All or nothing._ Henry thought as he leaned back over the papers. Since he's been married, Henry had become more of a pacifist, partially sue to Danielle's points-of-view but mostly due to the fact that he's finally realized that life was more valuable than land. _What Britain needs,_ he thought, _is a good whack on the head._

Henry barely registered the faint thud of the closing door. I'll be done in five minutes," the king's voice called without the help of his brain. His mind was too busy sorting out various ways to convince the British monarchy to abandon their stubborn pride and join his country-ok, him since the aristocrats still believed war was the best way to go- in promoting peace.

Danielle, he sensed, has come around behind him. As usual, she began to rub his shoulders, but instead of feeling the pleasant, almost relaxing, tingling sensation that usually washed over him, Henry's body tensed. _Stress,_ he thought, _I'm just too over-worked. That can easily be fixed tonight._

Henry slumped back against the back of the chair. "Oh, Danielle, I don't know what I'm going to do," he sighed.

Danielle slid her hands around to his chest and clung loosely to his neck. Henry felt a twinge of suspicion. His wife hadn't said a word since she'd entered the room, but he chalked that up as fatigue. Just watching her try to keep up with Genevieve made him tired. But something else was different…

Her grip around his neck was too desperate…too needy…too…clingy. The nuzzle of her head against his temple was too hard…too wanting. There was a sense of urgency that shouldn't have been there. And worst of all, Henry felt no longing to get away from his work so he could spend time with his family—his wife. No longing to take her is his arms and whisk her away, regardless of the advisors' protests.

Then a voice from the past whispered in his ear. "She doesn't really love you. Come away with me. I can make you happier than she every will."

Henry quickly glanced up at the intruder and a split second later was scrambling out of the woman's grasp, knocking over his oak chair in the process. He used his hands to brace himself as he retreated to the stone wall and spun around to face his foe.

And there she stood. She wore a simple red dress, no jewelry, no frills, nothing like she was when Henry has seen her last. But some things hadn't changed. She still wore that horrible smirk that reminded Henry of a cat playing with its kill, and Henry still dreaded the actions that followed it.

The king tired to convince himself that this was all just a nightmare and that soon she would be gone. All he has to do was close his eyes, and she would disappear. He tried his suggestion, but when he opened his eyes, there she stood, welcomed or no…Marguerite.

Henry was overcome by a procession of emotions. At first he was shocked, then he was succumbed by a brief stage of fear which was quickly replaced with anger blended with hatred. Love, he noticed, was nowhere in the mixture.

"Your Highness," Marguerite hissed as she curtsied. The S's reminded Henry of a snake. _Oh, how ironic._ he mused.

"What…are…you…doing…here?" the king growled between clenched teeth.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she said stepping forward. Henry instinctively took three steps back towards the door. "I love you, and I know you love me. Why are you wasting your time on Danielle? She doesn't really love you. Take me instead."

_This woman is insane!_ "I have never…and will never...love you…in anyway!" He felt like he was choking on the words.

Marguerite just smiled and resumed her dreadful march toward the king. Henry continued pacing back towards the door until, to his horror, he was plastered against the stone wall.

"Henry." The king winced at the sound of his own name. Marguerite was on him now, wrapping her arms around his neck. Henry clenched his fists, drawing every ounce of self-control not to throw this woman against the wall. "Take me," she hissed," I can make you happy. You'll learn to forget her."

Henry was furious. _Forget my wife? With a leech like this? What about my daughter?_ His daughter…his wife…this woman threatened all the things most precious to him. He had to do something…so he took the most rational course he could think of.

"Guards!" he yelled.

Marguerite, shocked, stared at the king in horror. Henry just smirked. Then, faster than Henry could comprehend, the snake of a woman launched herself at the door and fled down the hall.

Henry collapsed into the chair closest to him, relieved to be free of the leech. _Merde, _he thought _she got away.

* * *

_

Henry strode through the gardens. Danielle wasn't in their chambers so he headed to the next most plausible area. He had to tell her…warn her.

Henry picked up the pace a little and rounded the corner.

"What are you two doing out here?" the king sighed, finding his wife playing with their daughter on a blanket. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her attendants. They needed to be alone. "It's getting dark, you'll catch a cold." He gave Danielle a gentle kiss as he leaned down to join her on the ground.

Danielle nestled against her husband as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" she asked before Henry had a chance to say anything.

The king took a deep breath and laid his head on his wife's. "She's back."

Henry prepared himself for the queen to panic, but she was surprisingly calm. Her initial reaction was a subtle one. She took in a sharp breath and her muscles tightened. Slowly, she turned her head, stared into Henry's eyes, and swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

Henry nodded sympathetically. "She basically latched herself onto me the second she saw me."

The queen's eye flashed a brief moment of anger but there was replaced an air of grave seriousness. "Where is she now?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. She ran when I yelled for the guards."

Danielle drew a long, heavy sigh and turned back around in Henry's loose embrace and used his body as a backrest. Henry moved his arm from her hip to around her neck and rested his head on her temple.

A breeze whisked through the bushes, causing each parents' eyes to sweep around the garden and land on the princess.

"That's it," Danielle moaned. "I can deal with Marguerite if she comes after me, but I will not put our daughter in danger. I'm going inside."

* * *

Henry stepped into the bed chamber a few minutes after Danielle. He had paused as he followed his wife inside to warn the guards to be on the look out for Marguerite.

Quietly Henry made his way to his daughter's bassinette A/N: a round crib with curtains all around it (thank you Chelsea for correcting me) and pulled the curtain aside and found the princess sound asleep.

A faint rustle announced the queen's entrance, but she said nothing as Henry turned to greet her. She seemed to be in a trance, making her way to the bed, slowly running a brush through her hair as she stared blankly out the window.

Deciding not to interfere with her thoughts, the king went into the closet and took off his sheathe. As he removed his coat, Henry turned to face the open doorway.

Danielle had gotten into bed and was curled up, staring out the window. Sighing, Henry tossed his coat onto the small dressing bench and walked over to the bed.

"The Danielle I know is a fighter," he whispered as he lay down beside her, propping his chin on her shoulder.

Danielle slowly turned in her husband's arms and stared into his sympathetic eyes. She was silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "How should I know that I'm not going to lose you? Marguerite does not give up easily and is vicious. How can I know that something won't happen?" she finally whispered.

Henry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if trying to figure out how to explain his feelings.

"Ok, who did I marry?"

Danielle let a coy smile play across her lips. She already knew the answer, but played along. "Me."

"And who is the mother of my child?"

"_Our_ child," Danielle corrected.

Henry smiled and leaned forward for dramatic effect. "And which one of the two of you do I want to take into my arms and lose all sense of time with?"

The queen's eyes answered for her.

Henry gently pressed her forehead against his wife's and gazed into her eyes. "Now, does that sound like someone I'll let anything happen to?"

Danielle slowly shook her head, causing Henry's to roll back and forth with hers.

As Danielle expected, Henry planted a warm, gentle kiss on her lips. "Feel better?" he whispered as he pulled away.

Danielle gave a subtle nod.

"Good," he breathed, and showered her in a wave of tiny kissed. Then he gradually progressed down her jaw-line to devour her neck.

"Henry?" Danielle moaned.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"The door's open…"

"And?" he challenged, kissing his wife's lips again.

"What do you mean 'and?'! Aren't we going to close it?"

"I will if we get too carried away." He muttered between torturous kisses on her neck.

Danielle groaned. "And if someone comes in?"

Henry smiled as he continued to torment his wife. "Who would call at this hour?"

"John?"

"John shouldn't be surprised…"

"Jacqueline?"

"Both should know better than to call this late without an invitation…" he whispered in her ear as his hand crept up her back towards the tie on her nightgown.

"The maids?--"

"…Have been told not to call tonight." Henry interrupted, beginning to nibble her ear.

"Leonardo?"

"Left for Italy this morning. He's doing another painting." He breathed in her ear as he casually began to unlace her nightgown.

Danielle groaned and shifted to try to stop Henry's hand.

Henry groaned and pulled his hand out from underneath his wife's back. Ok, ok, I'm stopping." He felt a twinge of guilt as he felt Danielle's muscles relax dramatically.

"Thank you." Danielle murmured. Henry exhaled and rolled onto his back. "Don't be mad." Danielle laughed, repositioning herself to rest her chin on Henry's chest.

"I'm not mad."

Danielle gave him a skeptical look.

"I promise, I'm not mad" Henry insisted. He gave Danielle a short kiss to prove his point. "I'm going to change."

* * *

A few minutes later, Henry came back into the bad chamber to find the bed empty. Danielle was now standing facing the window, a somber look on her face. She didn't notice Henry approaching her until he placed his hand on the small of her back and turned her to face him. "What's wrong? Your mood has been very unpredictable tonight, and I've never known you to be afraid of anything."

"I'm not afraid of her." Danielle said curtly.

"You don't have to lie to me." Henry said, his voice heavy with sympathy.

"Henry, I have never been afraid of her. I know how to win any battle against her. I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Genevieve."

Henry gave her a slightly confused look.

"They don't know about the baby," Danielle moaned. "If they find out that we've had a child I can guarantee that Marguerite will try to use Genevieve to force us to comply with her. She may even go as far as to kidnap her. If anything happens to her, Henry, I'll never be able to live with myself."

Henry was baffled for a moment. He had seen Danielle this desperate on one other occasion, when she told him she was pregnant. "Danielle, calm down," he whispered, dabbing a small tear from the corner of her eye. "I promise you that I will not let anything happen to Genevieve. I swear my life on it. Tomorrow I'll send out search parties to try and find Marguerite and Rodmilla. I'll even station guards around Genevieve at all times if you want me to. I will not rest until we find I know that we are _all_ safe."

Danielle wiped a tear from her cheek and raised her eyes to Henry's. "Thank you," she said in a stifled voice.

Henry leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Come on, let's go back to bed. We both have long days tomorrow." He then lead Danielle back to the bed, blew out the light, and climbed into bed as well.

* * *

Below in the stable yard, two piercing blue eyes glared at the illuminated window of the royal chambers. Danielle had been standing looking out the window for a few minutes. She was shortly joined by Henry, who turned Danielle profile to the window to face him. From what the intruder could tell, they were talking about something that was obviously troubling to both of them. Henry was now saying something that seemed to make Danielle happier. A few seconds later, the couple kissed left the window and the lights were blown out.

Furious, the unwelcome guest turned on her heel and stormed out of the barn in a fit of blond hair and red skirts. Revenge would be hers.

* * *

**DA-DUH! ok yeah...it's not THAT climatic but hey...the next part's really goodI promise! I'm having fun with it. Now that I'm over the writer'sblock writing's going much faster and I'm making sure that i devote at least a little time each weekend to this. I'll be more encouraged if you review! So you go ahead and press that little button in the bottom left corner and I'll get to writing! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

Danielle lay watching a thunder storm unleash its fury outside the window with Henry's arm limp around her waist. Storms has always fascinated her; the power they released reminded her how venerable she was. But this storm kept her awake simply because she secretly hoped Marguerite and Rodmilla were caught in it right then.

A bright lightening strike illuminated the room, causing Henry to stir and then relax beside her. How she wished Marguerite could see them like this: a husband and wife hold each other tenderly.

Danielle gently intertwined her fingers in Henry's and gazed at their matching wedding rings as another strike of lightening illuminated the gold. One month away from the couple's two-year anniversary, the rings had lost some of their luster but still represented the same never-ending love.

With the next clap of thunder, Danielle felt Henry's fingers close in around hers.

"You can't sleep?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you okay?" the kings whispered as he propped himself on his elbow so he could see her face.

"I'm fine," Danielle sighed, returning Henry's glance.

Somewhat satisfied, Henry lay back down beside his wife. Danielle pulled his arm further around her, drawing him closer to her.

Henry peered over Danielle's shoulder again. "Are you cold? Do you want me to go get the other blanket?" he asked, trying to get up to go into the closet.

"No," Danielle whispered, pulling on Henry's arm again. "Just stay, please."

Henry paused for a moment, lay back down and wrapped his arm tightly around Danielle's waist again.

Just as Henry had predicted, the next day was extremely busy for the royal family. Both Henry and Danielle awoke early with plans of spending the rest of the day looking for Rodmilla and Marguerite. They had decided the night before that the most plausible first step was for the whole family to go to the manor. There Henry would take John and form a search team to find the DeGhents, and Danielle would stay with Genevieve and fill Jacqueline in on the previous night's events. The royal family left the palace together, queen and princess in a carriage, king riding his horse ahead. When Paulette answered the door, she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Come in, come in," she whispered urgently, ushering Danielle and Henry through the door and making a quick, visual sweep over the front lawn. "Go on into the parlor, I'll fetch Jacqueline and John." With that, Paulette scuttled off in the direction of the dining room.

Danielle moved to the parlor and sat on the couch, Genevieve in her lap. Henry leaned against the mantle and stared into the fire. There were dark circles under his eyes; Danielle could tell that he slept very little the night before. She knew that there were other, very pressing matters that he needed to resolve, but she also knew that he viewed the Deghents' recent arrival as a direct threat to his family. Therefore, he would not rest until he was sure the threat was gone. Danielle was staring at him, marveling his protectiveness when Henry lifted his eyes to meet hers. The blaze in his eyes suggested that he was thinking about the same thing. She took a breath, about to say something, when Henry's eyes suddenly tore from hers and focused on the door behind her.

John had come into the room, Jacqueline just behind him. From the look in his eyes, Danielle could tell that he had read Henry's expression immediately. "What's wrong?" he said, standing in the door.

Henry stood up straight in front of the fireplace. "What are your plans for the day?"

Danielle watched out the window as Henry and John galloped through the gate. When she turned back to face the parlor, she found that Jacqueline had sunk to the couch. She was visibly shaken.

"So they're back?" she chocked, staring at Danielle.

Danielle simply nodded and laid Genevieve in the crib in the corner. She knew Jacqueline had to be extremely frightened. Danielle was used to resisting the DeGhent's, but Jacqueline had spent most of her life trailing behind Marguerite, desperate for positive attention from her family. Now, for the first time in her life, she would have to stand up and defend herself and the choices she'd made during their absence.

The queen joined her stepsister on the couch. "You know that you and John are welcome to stay at the palace if you want."

Jacqueline looked up and a forced smile. "I believe we may just accept that offer."

Later That evening, Danielle sat on the floor of the bed chamber, playing with Genevieve. She let her daughter grab her hands then helped her pull herself up onto her tiny feet. They'd been playing this game for about 15 minutes, and Danielle could tell that Genevieve was already starting to tire.

Outside she could hear muffled voices, one undoubtedly Henry's. Danielle guessed that he was dismissing the guard he'd placed outside the chamber earlier that day.

She stood up and sat Genevieve on her hip as Henry came through the door. He looked exhausted, almost defeated. Danielle could tell that they'd had no luck.

"Nothing?" she asked cautiously. Her husband looked like he was on his last nerve.

Henry sighed and tossed his sheath onto the bed. He slowly shook his head and looked up. "I'm so sorry. It's like she's disappeared or was never here. We looked everywhere. How far could she have gotten in one night?"

Danielle simply shrugged and lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew that Marguerite could do some crazy things when she was desperate, but how far she would take things this time was anyone's guess. She felt Henry's hand on her arm and looked back up.

"I promise," he whispered. His voice was soft and tired, but Danielle could see his determination in his eyes. "I promise we will find them, no matter how long it takes."

Danielle smiled sweetly. "I know you will, and I'm not worried about what they will do to me," she insisted, "But, Henry, they don't know about Genevieve, and once they find out about her who knows what will happen. They attack what's most precious to you until they get what they want. That's how they've always worked. You just need to be careful and make sure you keep that in mind."

Henry reached out and took his daughter from Danielle. "I know. I won't let anything happen. I promise."

Danielle nodded, picked the sheath up off the bed, and took it into the closet. When she came back, her husband and daughter were lying on the bed. "So where did you look today?" Danielle asked as she laid down next to Henry.

"Ummm…" Henry moaned, placing a hand on her knee. "John and I formed a search party, and we all fanned out and searched the woods around the palace and the manor. Then after we didn't find any trace of them, John and I found the gypsies and asked them to keep and eye out for both of them. Then I sent some guards down to the docks to look around there and stationed some guards around the manor to keep an eye out."

"Oh, speaking of the manor, Jacqueline and John are going to stay here for awhile or at least until Jacqueline feels a littler safer. I already had the maids prepare a room for them. She's supposed to come find us when they get here."

"Hmm, that's fine," Henry mumbled, rubbing Danielle's knee. His eyes were closed, and Danielle could tell that he was about to fall asleep. From the steady breathing of the small bundle between them, it was apparent that Genevieve had beaten him to it.

"I'm going to put her to bed," Danielle whispered and kissed her husband gently on the forehead. Henry only gave a slight hum in reply.

After she had laid her daughter in the bassinette and tucked her in, the queen started to make her way to the closet to retrieve Henry's nightgown. As she was crossing the room she heard a thump outside in the hall and froze in her tracks.

"What was that?" she asked.

By this time, Henry had sat up against the pillows. Both looked at the each other warily. Danielle hurried back across the room to the bassinette but did not dare to open the door. As Henry stood next to the bed, they could hear whispers outside. It was quite obvious that neither voice was a man's. Danielle shot her husband a panicked look across the room. He began to stride across the room to open the door, but it was flung back before he could get within three feet of it, and the intruders barged in.

Startled, Henry jumped back a few feet, but Danielle held her ground next to the crib. There they were. Both looked as if they had aged quite a bit, and neither appeared quite as groomed and pampered as the last time Danielle had seen them. It was also apparent that neither of them had seen her yet, as they both seemed entirely engrossed by her husband. However, they soon detected that his gaze was not upon them but focused somewhere behind them. Simultaneously, they both turned and fixed their withering stares on Danielle. Neither spoke a word.

Finally, Danielle broke the heavy silence. "Marguerite, Rodmilla, what are you doing here?" It was a simple question, but she could not hide the accusatory tone in her voice. Marguerite was too self-absorbed to notice anything, and if Rodmilla detected the distain in her step-daughter's address, she didn't show any signs of recognition. Instead, her eyes dropped to the enclosed bassinette behind her. Danielle instinctively drew herself to her full height and placed herself between her sleeping child and her step-mother.

"I see there is a new heir to the throne," Rodmilla sneered, stepping closer to Danielle. "Tell me, hold old is the little one?" Obviously, they weren't here just for small talk.

Danielle crossed her arms and held her ground. "Why?" she asked in a tone that sounded stronger than she felt. She glanced over at Henry who seemed frozen next to the bed, not sure what his next step should be.

"Pray, may I see my grandchild?" Rodmilla said in the same menacing voice.

Danielle returned her gaze to Rodmilla and fixed her with a threatening glare. "She is _not_ your granddaughter," she forced herself not to scream.

Marguerite stepped forward. It seemed as if she just realized that the focus was no longer on her and had decided to correct that mistake. "Silly, Danielle," she cooed in tone that was anything but sympathetic. "Do you really think that you will be able to keep me from seeing my niece?"

Danielle's eyes narrowed and shot a hateful glare at her step-sister. "And you are most certainly _not _her aunt." At this point there was no possible way to disguise her feelings with her voice. Her tone was so hateful that it seemed to startle Marguerite ever-so slightly, but she didn't stop. She kept stalking towards Danielle, alternating her gaze from her step-sister to the bassinette. Finally she got too close, and Danielle's hand slapped her hard across her cheek.

Marguerite halted in her tracks and looked at Danielle in shock. When she finally found her voice she screamed, "How dare you strike me? I am of noble blood!"

Danielle raised her chin a bit to peered at the blond little witch in front of her and said coldly, "And I am queen."

Henry, who by this time had worked his way around the group to be closer to his wife, did a double take. He had never heard Danielle use her title to belittle anyone, _ever_. It took everything he could muster not to stare at her in disbelief. Marguerite, however, recoiled in horror. She frantically looked between Henry and Danielle as if to search for some evidence that a very cruel joke was being played on her. She was about to say something when another voice stopped her.

"What is going on here?" The two step-evils whirled back to face the door, but Henry and Danielle kept their eyes trained on them. John stepped into the room, but Jacqueline remained frozen in the doorway. The sight left Rodmilla in such a state of shock that she could not form a word, so Danielle clarified the situation for her.

"Rodmilla, may I present Monsieur and Madame Laurent."

Rodmilla stood, still dumbfounded, for a few minutes more but quickly decided to take her fury out on Danielle. Suddenly she was racing across the room towards the queen, hand raised and ready to strike, screaming, "Why you manipulative!-"

She was cut short when Henry grabbed her wrist and yanked her to the side. "I am sure that you are aware that anyone who attacks the queen will be put to death." Henry's voice seemed cold and impersonal which caught Danielle off guard as she was used to hearing him whisper sweet endearments in her ear as they lay in each other's arms at night.

However, the effect seemed to work wonders in bringing Rodmilla back to her senses. The expression on her face displayed a myriad of emotions ranging from horror to utter humiliation. It almost seemed as if her knees might give out underneath her at any second.

"Take them to the dungeon," Henry spat as he disgustedly thrust the repulsive wrist at Laurent. Without hesitation (or any tenderness) Laurent snatched both the wrist he was handed and that of Marguerite and proceeded to drag them out the door. Both shot spiteful looks at Jacqueline as they passed, but neither felt confident to say anything. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone.

"Oh my god!" Danielle exclaimed as she supported herself on the edge of the bassinette to keep from slumping to the floor. Henry was at her side instantly and enveloped her in his arms and she clung to his neck. _It's odd,_ she thought as she buried her face in his shirt _that after that whole ordeal I find the most comfort in such a simple thing as his scent._

Jacqueline supported herself against the door frame. She hadn't said a word since she arrived, but no one would have expected the first comment that came out of her mouth. "So I guess we won't need to stay that room, will we Danielle?" Relief can be a funny thing.


End file.
